


Помолись и закрой глаза (перевод фика annie46 "Say a Prayer and Close Your Eyes")

by sea_star



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Предупреждение: Описания насилия и жестокого обращения, смерть второстепенных персонажей, умственно отсталый Джаред.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Врач скорой помощи Дженсен Эклз никак не думал, что спокойное ночное дежурство обернется встречей с Джаредом — молодым парнем, явно подвергавшимся насилию. Сможет ли Дженсен помочь ему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помолись и закрой глаза (перевод фика annie46 "Say a Prayer and Close Your Eyes")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say a Prayer and Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18308) by annie46. 
  * A translation of [Say a Prayer and Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18308) by annie46. 



***

 

Было уже поздно, и в приемной скорой помощи царила тишина.

Дженсен осматривал руку маленькой девочки — она прищемила пальчики дверцей автомобиля, и теперь они были все в синяках. Девочка крепилась и не плакала, и Дженсен успокаивающе улыбнулся ее маме.

\- Думаю, перелома нет, - мягко сказал он, - но мы сделаем рентген на всякий случай.

\- Спасибо.  
Женщина вздохнула с облегчением и неуверенно улыбнулась. Дженсен наблюдал, как она прижала дочь к себе, и почувствовал, как в груди разлилось тепло от этого зрелища и от осознания того, что он отлично выполнил свою работу.

Он вышел из палаты, чтобы налить себе кофе, полагая, что заслужил хотя бы пятиминутный перерыв. Сегодня у него была ночная смена, и до конца работы оставалось целых шесть или семь часов. Он любил свою работу, но раздражался и уставал, когда дежурил ночью.

В холле послышался какой-то шум, и Дженсен быстро повернулся - два фельдшера везли каталку к одной из палат. Тело на каталке лежало неподвижно, слишком неподвижно для живого человека, и его уже с головой накрыли простыней. Дженсен сглотнул: несмотря на то, что смерть - здесь явление обычное, к этому все равно трудно привыкнуть.

Следом за каталкой шел парень, он был невероятно высок, выше шести футов, а его подрагивающие плечи были очень широкими. Потрепанные джинсы, в которые он был одет, были все в крови, а на одном из кроссовок развязался шнурок. И он плакал, громко, отчаянно, стараясь дотянуться до тела на каталке. Дженсен заметил, что он довольно сильно хромал и поспешил по коридору к парню, поймав его за руку.

\- Эй, - мягко позвал он. - Я врач, а тебя, наверное, нужно осмотреть.

Безумный взгляд карих глаз скользнул по лицу Дженсена, и парень дрожащей рукой попытался оттолкнуть его. Длинные, каштановые волосы парня спутались и лезли ему в глаза. На лице у него был синяк, а щеку пересекала глубокая рана. Кровь капала ему на футболку, и парень, отталкивая Дженсена, закричал.  
\- Я должен пойти с мамой, - мужской голос, не смотря на низкий тембр, звучал совсем как у ребенка. - Я нужен ей.

Дженсен посмотрел на одного из фельдшеров, и тот отрицательно покачал головой. Прикусив губу, Дженсен крепко схватил парня за руку.

\- Другие врачи позаботятся о ней, - успокаивающе сказал он, - а у тебя глубокий порез, на который нужно наложить шов. Я уверен, что твоя мама подождет тебя немного.

Парень прекратил сопротивляться, устало опустив плечи.

\- Мы попали в аварию, когда ехали на нашей машине, - сказал он тихо. - Она ударилась головой, и она... она закрыла глаза. Она спит, вы же видите, но я не могу ее разбудить.

У Дженсена болезненно сжалось сердце - он был врачом на протяжении нескольких лет, но так и не привык к печальным историям; осторожно потянув парня за руку, Дженсен повел его в свободную палату.

\- Как тебя зовут? - Дженсен показал на кровать, и парень обессилено опустился на нее. Он выглядел ужасно бледным, синяк на лице резко контрастировал с белой кожей. Кровь все еще сочилась из разреза на щеке, и Дженсен был уверен, что без наложения шва не обойтись.

\- Джаред. - Парень провел по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, размазав кровь. - Джаред Тристан Падалеки. - Он неуверенно улыбнулся. - Я живу в этом районе.

\- Отлично. - Было что-то странное в этом парне, но Дженсен не мог понять, что именно. - Дата твоего рождения, Джаред?

\- 19 июля 1982. - Джаред откинулся на подушку. - Я... я очень устал.

\- Я позвоню медсестре, чтобы она помогла мне здесь, и она принесет лекарство. - Дженсен сел на кровать рядом с Джаредом. - Мы промоем рану, чтобы наложить шов. Обещаю, что больно не будет, и рубца не останется. - Он похлопал Джареда по спине. - Не волнуйся.

\- А потом я смогу увидеться с мамой? - наивно, с отчаянием во взгляде произнес Джаред, и Дженсен увидел, что в его глазах стояли слезы. Узнав дату рождения Джареда, он вычислил, что парню только что исполнилось двадцать девять, но вел он себя, как все те дети, которых Дженсен регулярно осматривал. Дженсену стало не по себе, и он подумал, не стоит ли позвонить больничному консультанту.

\- Конечно, - сказал Дженсен, желая, наконец, осмотреть Джареда и промыть его рану. - Потом ты увидишь свою маму.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред перестал волноваться и закрыл глаза. Дженсен промыл рану, подготавливая ее для наложения шва, и провел руками по лицу Джареда, пытаясь нащупать, нет ли других травм. На щеках Джареда виднелись почти сошедшие синяки, и достаточно заметный, уже ставший желтым, синяк возле глаза. Дженсен нахмурился и стал ощупывать голову парня, обнаружив под грязными волосами несколько старых повреждений. Очевидно, что эти травмы были не от автомобильной аварии, и Дженсен ощутил холодок в груди.

\- Ты можешь кому-нибудь позвонить? - Дженсен прекратил ощупывать голову Джареда и вытер руки салфеткой. - Твоему папе, может быть.

\- Нет. - В голосе Джареда послышалась паника. - Нет, папе нет. Может быть, моей бабушке.

\- Твой отец должен знать, что случилось с твоей мамой, - Дженсен старался говорить медленно, четко, понимая теперь, что с его пациентом что-то не так, и сама ситуация очень странная. - Об аварии.

\- Нет! - Джаред попытался покачать головой, но очевидно, это было слишком болезненно для него. - Нет, не папе. Пожалуйста, мама не хочет его знать. 

Дженсен был в тупике: он - врач скорой помощи и не специалист по психическим расстройствам, но он был совершенно уверен, что Джаред не совсем прав, что он нуждается в помощи, и ему нужен кто-то, кто все объяснит ему. Он незаметно вызвал по внутренней связи Криса, одного из консультантов больницы, а затем сделал Джареду обезболивающий укол, чтобы потом наложить шов. Джаред дрожал, и в его глазах блестели слезы. Он схватил руку Дженсена и крепко сжал ее.

\- Не оставляй меня, - лихорадочно зашептал он. - Позволь мне остаться здесь, с тобой.

Дженсен знал, что это неправильно, знал, что это непрофессионально, знал, что он может потерять свою работу, но он кивнул и пожал руку Джареда в ответ, чувствуя, как внутри растет желание защитить, уберечь этого странного паренька.

\- Я не оставлю тебя, Джаред, - успокоил Дженсен. - Я прослежу, чтобы все было в порядке, и я обещаю, что не оставлю тебя.

\- Как тебя зовут? - Джаред заметно расслабился, а затем устало прикрыл глаза, видимо, все произошедшее его очень утомило.

\- Дженсен. Я врач и я позабочусь о тебе.

\- Дженсен. - Джаред улыбнулся, и Дженсен увидел ямочки на его бледных щеках. - Ты мне нравишься, Дженсен. И маме ты понравишься.

У Дженсена сжалось сердце при мысли о том, как отреагирует Джаред, когда узнает, что его мамы больше нет.

****

Дженсен заканчивал накладывать шов; в течение нескольких недель нить растворится сама собой. Обычно он разговаривал с пациентом, но сейчас молчал, наблюдая за лицом Джареда, на котором отражались, сменяя друг друга, только неуверенность, боль и отчаяние.

\- Я сейчас привезу кресло на колесах, а потом отвезем тебя на рентген, - сказал Джареду Дженсен, и тот кивнул. - Просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной?  
В голосе Джаред прозвучала такая мольба, что Дженсен просто кивнул, не задумываясь. В больнице пока тихо, и без него смогут обойтись в течение часа или двух. Он погладил Джареда по руке и только хотел сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее, как дверь открылась, и вошел полицейский. Это был довольно молодой чернокожий мужчина, крепкий, с приятной белоснежной улыбкой. Он кивнул Джареду, а тот испуганно сжался, точно хотел стать меньше ростом.  
\- Доктор, можно вас на несколько минут? - офицер понизил голос и добавил чуть тише: - Просто поболтать.

Дженсен кивнул и вышел из кабинета, ободряюще улыбнувшись Джареду. Полицейский позвал его к окну, и они стояли и смотрели вниз, на стоянку, наблюдая, как подъезжают и отъезжают машины скорой помощи.

\- Парень, который у вас там, - начал полицейский, - он был доставлен после автомобильной аварии, не так ли?

\- Да, именно так. - Дженсен не знал, как продолжить, и придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы его слова услышал только полицейский. - Его мама... она, кажется, она… - Он не мог заставить себя сказать это вслух. - Я думаю, что ему необходимо лечение, парень выглядит так, будто его били.

\- У нас есть свидетели, которые говорят, что его мать ехала со скоростью 70, может быть, 80 миль в час, и даже не по трассе, а по городским улицам. - На лице полицейского появилось сочувствующее выражение. - Кто-то преследовал ее, говорят, другой автомобиль, который мы почти установили, и у нас есть основания полагать, что это муж этой женщины.

Дженсен потрясенно молчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

\- Джаред - единственный свидетель того, что там произошло, и его нужно допросить. Кажется, кроме отца и матери, у него никого нет, но сейчас о нем кому-то надо позаботиться. Я знаю, что это совершенно непрофессионально и не входит в ваши обязанности, но не возьмете ли вы на себя ответственность на данный момент? Он может побыть здесь некоторое время.

\- Я жду консультанта, - ответил, наконец, Дженсен. - Он оценит психическое состояние Джареда, чтобы решить, может ли он остаться здесь, но, офицер, у нас здесь обыкновенная больница, мы предлагаем помощь тем, у кого нет страховки. Я сомневаюсь, что мы сможем оставить Джареда здесь, но… - Он вздохнул: - У меня есть свободная комната, моя смена заканчивается в два часа. И если Джаред будет себя чувствовать достаточно хорошо, думаю, я мог бы пока забрать его к себе домой.

Офицер улыбнулся, и было видно, что он пытается скрыть облегчение.

\- Спасибо, доктор, - сказал он. - Я свяжусь с вами в ближайшее время. - Он протянул руку. - Кстати, меня зовут Алдис. - Полицейский передал Дженсен карточку. - Вот номер моего сотового, позвоните мне, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, впрочем, по любому поводу звоните.

\- Да. - Дженсен пожал плечами, смирившись с неизбежным. - Непременно.

****

Джареда колотила дрожь. Парень, который делал рентген, Том - Дженсен очень хорошо его знал - ободряюще и спокойно говорил с Джаредом, просил его раздеться. Дженсен смотрел, как Джаред поднял руки и снял рубашку, и когда он увидел его голый торс, Дженсена будто ударило током. Грудь Джареда вся была в ушибах и синяках, застарелых, заживших, не имеющих ничего общего с травмами, полученными Джаредом в этой аварии. Черные и желтые, и фиолетовые - старые синяки, которые выглядели просто устрашающе. Но было не только это. Вся спина и плечи Джареда были покрыты ожогами от сигарет, шрам от старого пореза змеился по боку, а на бедре виднелись следы от каких-то заживших травм. Дженсен с Томом многозначительно переглянулись, Том начал приготовления к рентгену, а Дженсен пока присел рядом с Джаредом.  
\- Откуда у тебя эти синяки и шрамы? - Дженсен осторожно обнял Джареда за плечи, ужасаясь и недоумевая одновременно. Джаред был высокий, мускулистый, с широкими плечами. И было совершенно непонятно, как можно было нанести такие ужасные травмы этому взрослому парню, и самое главное – за что?  
\- Папа говорит, что так надо. - Джаред закусил губу и стал обеспокоено оглядываться в поисках своей рубашки. - Потому что я бесполезный кусок дерьма, - в его голосе слышались такие покорность и смирение, что у Дженсена на глаза навернулись слезы. - Потому что я пытался защитить мою маму, когда он… когда он однажды ударил ее сковородкой, потому что она сделала неправильный суп.

\- Джаред, - Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он протянул Джареду рубашку и помог ему одеться. Дженсен не знал, что говорить и что делать в таких случаях. - Джаред, где твой папа сейчас?

\- Не знаю. - Джаред удивленно посмотрел на него, и Дженсен увидел, что в его глазах дрожат слезы. - Он гнался за нами, поэтому мама ехала очень быстро. Мы врезались в стену, - он вздохнул и затем неожиданно прислонился к Дженсену, уткнувшись головой куда-то ему в шею. Вздохнув, Джаред добавил приглушенно: - Я не увижу маму снова, да? – Дженсен почувствовал на своей коже теплую влагу и понял, что Джаред плачет. - Она ушла, и я не знаю, что делать и куда идти. Мой папа думает, что я дерьмо, потому что я не такой, как все, так он говорит. - Джаред тяжело сглотнул, и Дженсен чувствовал его дрожь. - Я хочу к моей маме, - Джаред разрыдался. - Я хочу к маме. 

И все, что Дженсен мог сделать, это прижать парня к себе еще крепче и позволить ему выплакаться, зная, что Джареду еще предстоит услышать плохую новость. И Дженсен не знал, как он скажет об этом Джареду.

2 часть

\- Переломов нет, - Том показал Дженсену рентгеновские снимки Джареда. - Но на рентгене видно, что у него были сломаны ребра в прошлом, и эти переломы даже не лечили.- Том осуждающе покачал головой. - Я даже не могу представить, как ему должно было быть больно, - сказал он тихо, – как он страдал.

Дженсен взглянул на кровать, где спал Джаред. Его ресницы чуть трепетали, губы шевелились во сне, как будто он пытался сказать что-то. Не было оснований держать его здесь, и Дженсен решил, что, как только увидится с Крисом, заберет Джареда домой. Полиция разыскивает его отца, в больнице разберутся, что делать с его мамой, а бедный парень устал и измучен, и ему нужно хотя бы немного поспать в нормальной кровати и, возможно, немного поесть.

\- Спасибо. - Дженсен похлопал Тома по плечу. - Нужно сообщить в полицию о результатах рентгена, - добавил он. – Подобное не должно повториться.

\- Что мы знаем о Джареде? – при этих словах выражение лица Тома смягчилось.

\- Не так много - ему двадцать девять лет, живет где-то здесь. Крис подойдет, и я спрошу, нет ли у него личного дела на этого парня. Он нуждается в помощи, но я не специалист в подобных вопросах. Джаред что-то говорил о бабушке, но копы считают, что у парня никого больше нет, кроме отца с матерью. Я не знаю, что делать, Том, я не могу отпустить его домой одного. Я сказал полицейскому, что заберу Джареда к себе, но теперь сомневаюсь, стоит ли это делать.

\- Крис поможет, - уверенно ответил Том. - Он отличный парень, и он поможет тебе, я уверен.

\- Да. - Дженсен погладил Джареда по грязным волосам, надеясь, что он хотя бы немного помог парню, по крайней мере, на данный момент. - Я надеюсь на это, потому что твердо знаю одно - этот бедный парень нуждается в помощи, и мы единственные, кто может о нем позаботиться.

\- Извините, что задержался, - прошептал вошедший Крис и направился к кровати, где лежал Джаред. Тот уже почти проснулся и посмотрел на Криса сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Его ресницы слиплись от недавних слез.  
\- Все нормально, - Дженсен пил уже вторую чашку темного горького кофе. Он зевнул и сел на кровать Джареда. Парень тут же схватил его за руку и крепко стиснул влажными от пота пальцами.  
\- Джаред, - мягко начал Дженсен, - это Крис, он хочет поговорить с тобой немного, а потом мы пойдем домой и уложим тебя в кровать. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - неуверенная улыбка осветила лицо Джареда, и он, словно за спасательный круг, ухватился за руку Дженсена.

\- Только я хотел бы поговорить с тобой наедине, хорошо, Джаред?  
У Криса было приятное, открытое лицо, которое обрамляли длинные темные волосы, собранные в хвост, а в карих глазах светилась доброта и спокойствие.  
Джаред испуганно смотрел на Криса, и Дженсен сжал его руку, успокаивая.

\- Я пойду, принесу тебе немного содовой и шоколада. – Дженсен поймал себя на том, что говорит с Джаредом, как с ребенком, и почувствовал, что поступает неправильно. Джаред сел на кровать и отбросил с лица лохматую челку. Дженсен снова окинул взглядом его широкие плечи, мощную грудь, бицепсы, бугрящиеся под хлопком больничной рубашки. Синяки на лице Джареда, застарелые и новые - черные, фиолетовые, синие - никак не вязались с этим здоровым, могучим телом, и Дженсен вновь задался вопросом – как такое могло произойти?  
\- Хорошо. - Джаред неохотно отпустил руку Дженсена. - Но не будь там слишком долго, Дженсен. Пожалуйста. - Карие глаза смотрели умоляюще. - Не будь там долго.

Когда Дженсен вернулся, Джаред сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, а Крис устроился рядом с ним. Крис тихо что-то говорил, а на лице Джареда светилась робкая улыбка. Он поднял глаза, когда вошел Дженсен, и взял содовую, благодарно улыбнувшись.

\- Пей пока, а я поговорю с Дженсеном, - в голосе Криса слышалась решимость, но глаза по-прежнему смотрели ласково. – А потом пойдете домой. Не беспокойся о твоей маме, Дженсен и я что-нибудь придумаем, и не думай о своем отце – пока мы рядом, он не тронет тебя.

Джаред кивнул и сделал глоток газировки. Он промолчал, но что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, из-за чего Дженсен почувствовал себя немного лучше.

\- Так, - начал Крис, когда они вышли из палаты и расположились на неудобных больничных стульях - Как ты умудрился ввязаться в эту историю?

Дженсен состроил гримасу, а Крис кивнул и сделал несколько заметок в блокноте, который вытащил из кармана.

\- Джаред Падалеки, - вздохнул Крис и продолжил: - Из тех сведений, что мне удалось собрать, можно сделать вывод, что этот парень и его мать побывали в каждой больнице в Далласе. Мальчик родился в Сан-Антонио - нормальный и здоровый, судя по учетным записям. Отец был застройщиком, мать - домохозяйка, но потом бизнес отца прогорел, и он начал пить. Мать оказывалась в больнице около двенадцати раз за год с различными повреждениями, и однажды Джареда – тогда ему было десять – привезли в медицинский центр Сан-Антонио с тяжелой травмой головы. Там его мать сказала, что он упал с лестницы, но врачи считают по-другому. Но доказать ничего не удалось, поэтому дело спустили на тормозах, обозначив, как несчастный случай. Эта травма повлекла за собой массовые повреждения головного мозга, после этого семья переехала, а потом переезжала еще несколько раз. Кажется, папаша действительно попался на этот раз, да?  
\- Какой ужас, - Дженсен покачал головой. – Как ты узнал обо всем этом?

\- Просмотрел медицинские документы матери, ну и у Джареда кое-что удалось расспросить. Я говорил с ним. У него есть отклонения. Серьезные. Был шанс его вылечить, но, видимо, его родители не занимались этим. Мать, очевидно, до смерти боялась драчуна-мужа. Джаред не совсем вменяем, чтобы оберегать свою мать, хотя я думаю, он пытался защитить ее от побоев.

\- Она умерла. - Это прозвучало так ужасно, что Дженсен содрогнулся. - Он теперь предоставлен сам себе.

\- Нам нужно что-то придумать, но сейчас мальчику нужно как следует выспаться. Ты хороший парень, Дженсен. Ты добр к людям и особенно к детям, а этот парень – большой ребенок. Возьми его к себе домой, а завтра поговорим, я приду где-нибудь в районе ланча. Хорошо? 

Дженсен не был уверен, что можно что-нибудь придумать для Джареда, но он все равно кивнул, потирая лицо руками и молясь, чтобы все кончилось хорошо.

****

Джаред, очевидно, чертовски устал, он прислонился к Дженсену, положив голову ему на плечо. Уже светало, и небо постепенно светлело. Дженсену удалось взять на выходные отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, и он был очень рад этому. Так как в течение нескольких месяцев выходных у Дженсена почти не было, он полагал, что несколько дней больница без него обойдется, тем более он был сейчас гораздо нужнее Джареду, чем госпиталю.  
\- Твой дом красивый, - Джаред робко улыбнулся, сев на старый кожаный диван Дженсена. – Правда, красивый.

Дженсен усмехнулся. Квартира у него была старая, с довольно неудобной планировкой, разнокалиберная мебель и коврики, купленные по случаю в магазинах, дополняли живописную картину. Он задавался вопросом, как и где Джаред жил последние несколько лет, если подобное жилище кажется ему красивым, но сейчас явно было не время для подобных расспросов. Джаред выглядел ужасно - бледный, волосы жирные, и от него сильно пахло потом.  
\- Может, примешь ванну? - предложил Дженсен. - У меня есть пижама и старая футболка, можно переодеться. Ты выглядишь усталым.

\- Да, спасибо. - Джаред зевнул. – Ванна - звучит отлично. Моя мама раньше… - Его голос прервался, и Дженсен увидел, как по щеке Джареда стекает слеза. - Крис сказал, что вы со всем разберетесь, не так ли? - Он крепко схватил Дженсена за руку. – Я хочу к моей маме, - прошептал он.- Хочу к ней.

\- О, Джаред. - Дженсен сел на диван рядом с ним. Он обнял Джареда и притянул ближе к себе. Джаред долго рыдал у него на плече, дрожа от боли и усталости. Наконец, Дженсен встал и пошел готовить ванну. Джаред смотрел на него усталыми, покрасневшими глазами. Дженсен налил полную ванну, добавив пены, и теперь белые пузырьки медленно парили над водой. Джаред стал снимать рубашку, и Дженсен повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Джаред схватил его за запястье.

\- Нет, - прошептал он, - не оставляй меня. Останься, пожалуйста. 

Дженсен прикусил губу - он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Джаред стоял в одних боксерах, и когда Дженсен окинул взглядом его тело, то почувствовал, как похолодело в груди. Стройные ноги Джареда были в таких же синяках и ушибах, как и тело. Лодыжка распухла, и к своему ужасу Дженсен увидел на ногах сигаретные ожоги. Дженсен повидал довольно много – все-таки он был врачом, но он никогда не видел ничего подобного и даже не мог себе представить, какую боль Джаред испытал и, может быть, испытывает до сих пор.

\- Я могу залезть? - Джаред разделся до конца, и Дженсен отвел глаза, пока тот не залез в воду, и пена не прикрыла его наготу. Джаред удовлетворенно вздохнул, и Дженсен не мог удержаться от улыбки, сидя на краю унитаза и наблюдая, как Джаред расслабляется в ванне и моет лицо и волосы.

Потом, когда Джаред вышел из ванны, Дженсен, все еще отводя глаза, завернул его в теплое и пушистое полотенце. Джаред едва держался на ногах, сонно моргая. Дженсен помог ему одеться в спортивные штаны и рубашку, а потом вытащил для него одеяло. Волосы Джареда были еще влажные, лицо порозовело от горячей воды. Он слабо улыбнулся, залезая в кровать, снова бормоча, какая хорошая квартира у Дженсена, как хорошо спать в его кровати, какие мягкие у него простыни. Дженсен сел на кровать рядом с ним и гладил его по волосам, пока Джаред не провалился в глубокий сон. Потом Дженсен надел пижаму и свернулся калачиком на диване, набросив на ноги старый плед, слишком усталый, слишком измученный, чтобы думать о чем-либо.

Солнце ярко светило прямо в глаза, когда он проснулся, и часы над старинным камином показывали почти полдень. Дженсен протер глаза, стараясь вспомнить, почему спал на диване, а потом тихо встал и пошел в спальню, чтобы проверить, как там Джаред. Тот лежал на спине, раскинув руки, волосы прилипли к щеке и шее. Швы на лице были почти незаметны, и казалось, что даже синяки стали бледнее. Дженсен легонько провел рукой по лбу Джареда, ощущая прохладную кожу – значит, температуры не было. Джаред крепко спал и выглядел очень умиротворенным. Дженсен вздохнул. Ему не хотелось будить сладко спящего Джареда, и он прошел на кухню, гадая, что Джаред любит есть на завтрак.

\- Оладушки! - Джаред улыбнулся, и в первый раз с того момента, как они встретились, в его глазах не было тревоги. - С кленовым сиропом и сахаром, объедение.  
Увидев этот детский восторг на лице Джареда, Дженсен улыбнулся и подлил побольше сиропа Джареду в тарелку.  
\- Моя мама готовила оладьи, - глаза Джареда потемнели, но он больше не плакал, и Дженсен облегченно вздохнул. - Но папа сказал, что они тошнотворные, - он фыркнул и сделал большой глоток апельсинового сока, и оранжевая капля потекла по его подбородку. – Твои оладьи не похожи на мамины, Дженсен, но они тоже очень вкусные. - Джаред посмотрел на часы и застенчиво улыбнулся. – Мы завтракаем, хотя уже время обедать, не так ли? – спросил он, отправляя в рот еще один кусок оладьи в рот. - Я чувствую, будто спал вечность.

Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ; Джаред все еще был одет в пижаму и футболку, и Дженсен подумал, что его прежние вещи уже нельзя носить – они порваны и в крови. Некоторые его вещи, возможно, подойдут Джареду, хотя Джаред все же выше, стройнее, да и повседневной одежды у Дженсена было не так уж много.  
\- Нам, наверное, придется отправиться за покупками после того, как увидимся с Крисом. - Дженсен сел за стол рядом с Джаредом. - Если ты останешься здесь на какое-то время, то тебе нужна одежда.  
\- Я останусь здесь? - глаза Джареда загорелись, и он широко улыбнулся, от чего на щеках появились ямочки. У Дженсена потеплело в груди, и он погладил Джареда, мягко и обнадеживающе.

\- Пока все не утрясется, да. Ты рад?

\- Ты мне нравишься, Дженсен, - тут же выпалил Джаред. - У тебя добрые глаза и приятная улыбка, и твой дом просто чудесный. - Он посмотрел в тарелку и улыбнулся. - И ты готовишь чудесные оладьи. – Он вздохнул: - У меня нет денег на одежду.

\- Разберемся, - Дженсен сжал плечо Джареда. - Не волнуйся об этом.

\- Спасибо. - Глаза Джареда увлажнились, и было видно, как он растроган. - Большое тебе спасибо за то, что ты мой друг.

Дженсен сжал крепкое плечо Джареда и понял, что он действительно хочет помочь этому парню. Всем сердцем желает помочь.

\- Я рад, что мы друзья, - сказал Дженсен наконец. - Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, Джаред. Можешь положиться на меня.

И от своих собственных слов Дженсен почувствовал, как потеплело на душе, и ему стало так спокойно и хорошо, как не было уже давно, и он подумал, что, возможно, нуждается в этой дружбе так же, как и Джаред.

 

3 часть

Крис прибыл как раз после того, как они закончили завтракать.

Дженсен мыл посуду, а Джаред сидел и смотрел мультфильмы. Крис держал в руках портфель и выглядел очень серьезным, что заставило Дженсена замереть от неприятного предчувствия.  
\- Эй, - Крис сел на диван рядом с Джаредом, - выглядишь намного лучше.

\- Я выспался, - Джаред неуверенно улыбнулся, но ямочки на щеках появились снова, и Дженсен успокоился, - и Дженсен сделал мне оладьи.

\- Звучит потрясающе, - Крис снова улыбнулся, но Дженсен знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что улыбка эта вынужденная, - Джаред, полицейские поймали твоего отца. Он сейчас под стражей.  
\- О, - лицо Джареда побледнело, а глаза изумленно расширились. – О…

\- Мне очень жаль, приятель, - Крис обнял Джареда за плечи, а Дженсен отложил полотенце, которым вытирал посуду и тоже сел рядом с Джаредом, - ты пока не сможешь вернуться домой, и мне нужно знать, есть ли у тебя родственники.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как задрожал Джаред. Он крепче сжал руку Дженсена, и на его глазах показались слезы.  
\- Моя бабушка живет в Далласе, - сказал он наконец, - но она не навещала нас много лет, потому что ей не нравится мой папа, и она сказала маме, что не хочет иметь ничего общего с нашей семьей.  
\- Мне жаль, - Крис глубоко вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Дженсена.

Дженсен знал, что вариантов не так уж много – если Джареду некуда идти, его запрут в больнице для психически больных. Оставалось только догадываться, насколько отвратительны могут быть подобные учреждения, и даже сама мысль о том, что туда попадет Джаред, казалась Дженсену жестокой. Однако сам Дженсен жил в не особо просторной квартирке, где была всего одна спальня. Ему бы не хотелось проводить свои ночи (или дни - в зависимости от его смены) на софе, к тому же работать и одновременно ухаживать за Джаредом будет практически невозможно. Крис, должно быть, прочитал его мысли, потому что не дал Дженсену даже раскрыть рот.  
\- Больница предоставит тебе оплачиваемый отпуск, пока решается дело Джареда, - Крис, очевидно, уже все решил. - Мы можем подыскать какую-нибудь выдвижную кровать или что-нибудь в этом роде, чтобы Джаред мог остаться здесь, и вам обоим было комфортно.

\- Могу ли я... - Джаред еще сильнее – хотя казалось бы, что сильнее уже просто некуда - сжал руку Дженсена, - остаться здесь с тобой? Здесь хорошо, очень приятно и… И ты мне нравишься, - его карие глаза смотрели так умоляюще, что сказать «нет» было все равно, что пнуть ногой щенка.  
\- Я думаю, мы можем попробовать, - Дженсен был загнан в угол, и он знал это, а Крис улыбался. Джаред же сиял, словно тысяча солнц. Таким счастливым Дженсен еще никогда его не видел.  
\- Отлично! - Крис достал блокнот и начал писать. – Нам нужно обговорить некоторые моменты, но прямо сейчас решим самое важное. - Он повернулся к Джареду: - Есть что-нибудь, что ты хотел бы забрать из дома?  
Джаред покачал головой, печально опустив глаза, засовывая руки в карманы трико, что Дженсен одолжил ему.

\- У меня не слишком много одежды, папа сказал, что такому гигантскому уроду, как я, не нужны новые вещи, потому что я быстро из них вырастаю и все рву.

Дженсен и Крис переглянулись, и Дженсен слегка сжал руку Джареда.

\- С одеждой разберемся. Но, может, есть что-нибудь личное, что-то только твое?  
\- Нет, - Джаред покачал головой, - мама покупала мне игрушки, но папа велел ей поберечь деньги, - он вздрогнул, - папа всегда заставлял меня помогать ему – в саду или еще что-нибудь придумывал. Ему нужны были деньги для его вещей, так он говорил. Я был сильным, мог поднять тяжелое для него, а когда я не мог этого сделать, он ... - голос Джареда прервался, и он рассеянно гладил пальцами свою руку, покрытую черно-синими пятнами. Все было ясно без слов, и - не в первый раз – Дженсен задумался, какая жизнь была у Джареда раньше, жизнь, полная физического и, что еще хуже, морального насилия, отсутствие ласки, постоянный страх. Он почувствовал, как сжалось сердце, и ему стало безумно жаль мать Джареда, которую погубил ее муж.

\- А что заставило твою маму, наконец, решиться и бросить твоего папу? – мягко спросил Крис.

\- Он… он ударил ее, потом отшвырнул меня, а потом он пошел на нее с ножом. Она просто схватила меня, и мы побежали, побежали к машине и уехали. Он погнался за нами. Мы… я не знаю, о чем она думала, пока мы ехали, но она плакала и плакала. Я ударился головой, - мысли Джареда стали перескакивать с одного на другое, - когда я открыл глаза, то был уже в больнице, а мама спала. Она не собирается просыпаться, я знаю, и ее собираются положить в коробку под землей, и мой папа виноват в этом, но я виноват больше… я… я должен был быть храбрым.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, а потом заметил, как Крис украдкой вытер глаза краем рукава. Дженсен понял, что ни за что не позволит Джареду вернуться в ту страшную жизнь, ни за что, и ему надо научить Джареда защищать себя. Он хотел, чтобы Джаред стал счастливым, чтобы у него было все, что есть у парней его возраста, чтобы он забыл те ужасные дни. Дженсен обнял Джареда, словно защищая.  
\- Ты был очень смелым, - прошептал он, - а теперь пришло время, чтобы о тебе позаботился кто-то. И этим кем-то, возможно, буду я.

****  
Было довольно тепло, и Дженсен дал Джареду спортивные брюки и толстовку. Одежда подошла, но Дженсен решил, что Джареду нужно что-то свое, что нравилось бы только ему, чего он давно хотел. Крис сумел заполучить для Дженсена некоторую сумму - Дженсен даже не спрашивал, как ему это удалось, - и теперь у них было немного денег, которые можно было потратить только на Джареда. На его одежду, на диван-кровать, которая теперь им необходима, и возможно, купить Джареду какие-нибудь милые вещицы, которые он сам выберет. К тому же надо было что-то решить с похоронами его бедной матери. Ей нужны были достойные проводы, и Дженсен хотел, чтобы они прошли как можно безболезненнее для Джареда, который сейчас был очень уязвим, и ему требовалось время, чтобы оправиться от прошлых травм и этой автомобильной аварии. Дженсен очень хотел, чтобы Джареду стало лучше, и он больше никогда бы не пострадал от рук своего отца, и еще Дженсен в глубине души надеялся, что Джаред никогда больше не встретится с отцом, что эта часть жизни Джареда закончилась навсегда.

В торговом центре было многолюдно, но они нашли место для парковки достаточно легко, потом позавтракали в кафе «У Денни» (Джаред никогда не делал этого раньше), а затем пошли в отделы с одеждой. Джаред был тихий, нервный и немного пугливый, цеплялся за рукав куртки Дженсена, словно боялся потерять его из виду. Это было странно, почти печально, что кто-то, такой взрослый и сильный, как Джаред, так боится всего вокруг, и Дженсен хотел, чтобы для парня все изменилось к лучшему.

Они нашли отдел, где продавали одежду для высоких мужчин, ведь Джаред был ростом почти 6 футов. Молодая девушка-продавец, которая помогла им, была совершенно очарована Джаредом и беседовала с ним, словно знала его всю жизнь. Несмотря на застенчивость и нервозность, Джаред был достаточно дружелюбен, и девушка, кажется, не заметила, что он вел себя несколько странно, разговаривая иногда как ребенок. Девушка принесла охапки маек, рубашек и джинсов, коробки с обувью, спортивные штаны, ботинки и много чего еще. Джаред смотрел на все это великолепие, широко раскрыв глаза, будто не веря, и Дженсен улыбался, видя его реакцию. А потом он помог Джареду примерить все, что принесла им продавец, игнорируя любопытные взгляды других покупателей. Дженсен решил, что ничто не испортит этот чудесный день.

4 глава

Джаред стоял перед зеркалом, улыбаясь, глядя на свое собственное отражение. Дженсен не мог не улыбаться вместе с ним, видя удовольствие и радостное изумление на лице парня.  
Они выбрали отлично сидящие джинсы, замшевые ботинки, завершив все это великолепие коричневым кожаным ремнем на талии. Еще Джаред выбрал синюю футболку. Он провел дрожащей рукой на своей груди и вздохнул.

\- Я не похож на меня, - сказал он наконец.

Дженсен был вынужден согласиться. Они купили Джареду почти полный гардероб одежды и довольно много пар ботинок и сапог. Дженсен также настоял на стрижке, и теперь каштановые волосы Джареда были аккуратно подстрижены, доходили до подбородка и закрывали уши и скрывая часть синяков. Он выглядел намного лучше, просто замечательно, и от его сияющего удовольствия улыбка не сходила с лица Дженсена.

\- Ты выглядишь отлично, - улыбнулся Дженсен, - от девушек скоро не будет отбоя.  
От этого легкомысленного замечания Джаред внезапно покраснел и покачал головой.  
\- Папа говорил, что я неотесанный болван, чтобы понравиться кому-то, - произнес он так, будто механически повторял чужие слова, - ни одна девушка не заинтересуется мной.

Дженсен почувствовал, как похолодело в груди – отец Джареда нанес ему не только физические, но и моральные травмы, и не удивительно, что бедный парень так закомплексован. У него не было уверенности в себе, отсутствовало чувство собственного достоинства. Вся его жизнь - сплошные боль и страдания, и Дженсен хотел, чтобы это изменилось, но он знал, что этого не случится в одночасье, и что для этого нужно гораздо больше, чем поход за одеждой и несколько утешающих слов.  
\- Он был неправ, - Дженсен похлопал рукой по спине Джареда, - у тебя есть, что предложить девушкам.  
\- А ты, Дженсен? – мысли Джареда в очередной раз выдали странные ассоциации. - У тебя есть девушка?

Дженсен замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Он был геем, всегда был, в некотором роде этим гордился, и все его друзья знали это и принимали его таким, какой он есть. У него было несколько партнеров, а сейчас он был счастлив побыть один, но он не был уверен, что все это можно рассказать Джареду. Джаред не был ребенком, но он был невинный и чистый. Его образование, его воспитание, его существование было омрачено насилием, невежеством и жестокостью, и Дженсен не был уверен, сможет ли Джаред понять его.

\- Нет, - мягко ответил он, улыбнувшись, - пока нет. Я еще не встретил девушку, которая бы мне понравилась.  
\- О, я уверен, что встретишь, - взгляд Джареда светился обожанием, - ты такой добрый и готовишь очень вкусные блины, и знаешь, какие джинсы мне подойдут, - он тихо засмеялся, - ты встретишь девушку, Дженсен.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как потеплело в груди, и он обнял Джареда, на мгновение сжав его в объятиях.  
\- Давай заплатим за одежду и пойдем, - сказал он наконец, - почти полдень, и я уже голодный. А ты как?  
Глаза Джареда загорелись, как если бы кто-то предложил ему слетать на Луну, и он взволнованно кивнул.

\- Я голодный, - ответил он, - поедим гамбургеры?

\- Да, - в этот момент Дженсен был готов достать для Джареда эту Луну. - Мы будем есть гамбургеры ...

****  
Они вернулись домой поздно, уставшие, но Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред никогда не был так счастлив раньше. Он улыбался все время, пока Дженсен помогал ему раздеться и лечь в постель, а сам Дженсен без умолку болтал о том, чем они смогут заняться завтра, как пойдут выбирать диван-кровать и, возможно, еще что-нибудь, что Дженсен может повести Джареда на бейсбольный матч или, может быть, в зоопарк. Джаред утвердительно кивал в ответ на все предложения Дженсена, широко улыбаясь, а потом его глаза стали закрываться, и Дженсен осторожно уложил его, наблюдая, как засыпает этот странный парень. Его синяки почти сошли, они были едва заметны сейчас, и шрам от раны на щеке, которую зашивал Дженсен, почти зажил. На ребрах и животе синяки все еще чернели, но на ногах тоже выцветали, и вообще, Джаред постепенно приобретал здоровый вид – сказывались забота и отсутствие побоев.  
Но Джареду предстояло еще много испытаний, впереди были похороны его матери, и Дженсен не знал, как он перенесет это печальное событие. Отцу Джареда придется предстать перед судом за то, что он сделал, и Джареда наверняка попросят дать показания. И к тому же Дженсен - в конце концов - должен был вернуться на работу. Он понятия не имел, что произойдет с Джаредом, но уже привык к нему и не смог бы отпустить его, не мог позволить кому-то забрать его. Словно у Дженсена появился ребенок, большой, красивый ребенок. Было что-то такое сладкое в Джареде, то, что наполняло Дженсена теплом. Джаред был самый красивый, самый невинный человек, кого Дженсен когда-либо знал, и он был поражен, что такой большой и сильный парень не смог дать отпор своему обидчику. Джаред заслужил немного любви и ласки, и Дженсен хотел дать ему это. Джаред не был ребенком, он был взрослым парнем, и Дженсен надеялся, что, в конце концов, тот поправится. Дженсен был не против того, чтобы ухаживать за ним, и он очень хотел быть другом Джареда...

****  
Крис приходил постоянно, а сегодня появился, чтобы помочь с похоронами. Дженсен заметил, как Крис изумленно оглядывает Джареда, и толкнул его локтем.

\- Перестань. Ты заставишь его нервничать.  
\- Он выглядит – твою мать, Дженсен – чем ты кормишь его? Он отлично выглядит.

\- Только ночи безмятежного сна, много свежего воздуха и никаких побоев, - Дженсен заметил грустный взгляд Криса. - Как дела?

\- Суд через три месяца. Больница даст тебе отпуск, а также в полном объеме возместит причиненные неудобства, - он пожал плечами: - Ты принес большую пользу обществу, заботясь об этом парне.  
\- С ним нет никаких трудностей, - Дженсен закусил губу, глядя, как Джаред смотрит мультфильмы по телевизору, - он взрослый, ты же знаешь, даже если он думает, а иногда и ведет себя, как ребенок.

\- Я знаю, - Крис кивнул, - но он получил травмы и никогда не сможет стать «нормальным», быть как все. Ты же понимаешь это.  
\- Понимаю. – Дженсен проглотил комок в горле. – Но он имеет право на нормальную жизнь, и я не хотел бы, чтобы он оказался в психушке.  
\- Собираешься приютить его у себя? - Крис посмотрел туда, где Джаред заразительно смеялся, глядя в телевизор.  
\- Он не бродячая собака, - пробормотал Дженсен.

\- Ты мог бы попробовать стать его опекуном. Думаю, суд не будет против.

\- Может быть, и не будет, - Дженсен вздохнул, - но мне надо работать, а он постоянно нуждается в присмотре.  
\- Мы можем все урегулировать, возможно, даже устроить Джареда в школу. Судя по его личному делу, он перестал туда ходить после инцидента с травмой, думаю, его отец был слишком занят, чтобы возиться с образованием сына.  
\- Я думаю, что он хотел бы этого, - Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, ощущая внутри себя странное чувство. Нет, это не было что-то вроде заботы отца о сыне. Это было что-то другое. Он вздохнул, понимая, что их с Джаредом жизни начинают тесно сплетаться, и Крис сочувствующе погладил его по руке.  
\- Ты привязался к нему, - произнес Крис, - ведь ты столько дал ему, и продолжаешь заботиться о нем. Жизнь парня была дерьмом, и надо быть очень черствым человеком, чтобы не пожелать Джареду лучшей жизни. Просто следуй за своим сердцем и не думай ни о чем.  
\- Благодарю вас, господин адвокат, - Дженсен фыркнул, не в состоянии сдержать смех. – Как скоро вы пришлете счет за консультацию?  
\- Да, - Крис улыбнулся: - Час моей работы стоит охренительно дорого.

Дженсен снова посмотрел в сторону Джареда, и в его глазах засветилась нежность. Это стоит того. Безусловно, стоит...

****  
В тот день, когда хоронили маму Джареда, шел дождь; Джаред, весь в слезах, отчаянно цеплялся за Дженсена. Дженсен обнимал его, не зная, как утешить. Он никогда не сталкивался с подобным и не знал, что говорят и делают в таких случаях. Крис стоял, опустив глаза, и Дженсену вдруг стало очень горько и печально – возле могилы стояли только они втроем, никого из друзей или семьи. Отец Джареда, этот ублюдок, послал цветы, но это было просто смешно и уже слишком поздно, и Дженсен знал, что этот мужчина просто пытается выслужиться перед полицией и судом, пытается убедить всех, что он тоже скорбит по своей жене. Дженсен не знал результаты вскрытия матери Джареда, но был уверен, что если ее тело было в таком же состоянии, как и у ее бедного сына, то тогда отец Джареда совершеннейший монстр.

****  
Потом они пошли в Макдоналдс; Джаред был тихий, слишком тихий, на его бледном лице лишь яркими пятнами выделялись глаза. Дженсен сел рядом с ним на стул из искусственной кожи и положил свою руку на его запястье. Джаред отводил взгляд и так и не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они вышли из дома, а когда он потянулся за напитком, предложенным ему Крисом, его руки тряслись. Это был коктейль, а сам Дженсен сейчас не отказался бы от виски...

Дома Джаред в пижаме свернулся калачиком на диване, глаза его покраснели от слез. Дженсен присел рядом, похлопал его по колену, выдавив из себя улыбку.

\- Кто будет ухаживать за мной? – голос Джареда дрожал. - Я не могу пойти домой...

\- О тебе буду заботиться я, - Дженсен сжал колено Джареда, - запомни – это наш дом, мы купили тебе очень хороший диван-кровать, и теперь ты живешь здесь.  
\- Не навсегда, - голос Джареда звучал уныло и потеряно. – Я знаю, куда меня отвезут потом.

\- Нет, - Дженсен покачал головой, - нет, Джаред. Ты останешься здесь, со мной, навсегда. Может быть со временем, мне удастся получить квартиру побольше, ты сможешь ходить в школу, мы можем даже завести собаку или кошку, - он сглотнул, пытаясь сам поверить в свои слова. - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, Джаред. Очень хочу.

\- Дженсен, - на щеках Джареда появилась слабая улыбка, первая за весь этот день, - на самом деле?

\- Да, Джаред, на самом деле, - в груди разлилось тепло, и Дженсен понял, что испытывал к Джареду. Это не была жалость или симпатия. Это была любовь.

 

5 часть

То, что Дженсен сказал Джареду, было правдой – нужно было подыскать более просторное жилье.  
Он любил свою квартиру, но это холостяцкое жилище, в лучшем случае, годилось лишь для одного человека, и, несмотря на то, что теперь здесь стояла еще одна кровать, места для двух взрослых мужчин было маловато.

Дженсен повез Джареда к своим родителям, это было в выходные, примерно в первых числах июля, когда все ждали праздник Дня Независимости. Погода была замечательная, небо чистое и голубое, солнце ярко светило в лицо, пока они ехали на ранчо Дженсена. Его родители были замечательные люди, христиане, и к ориентации своего сына отнеслись с пониманием, гордились им. Дженсен как-то позвонил им, чтобы рассказать про Джареда, и его мама – человек с удивительно добрым сердцем – пригласила их погостить. Пока они ехали, Дженсен рассказывал Джареду о лошадях, овцах и других животных, которые были на ранчо, о том, как вкусно готовит его мама и что она всегда готовит много. Рассказывал об их дворняге, у которой недавно родились щенки и о непослушной овце, которая однажды убежала из загона. Джаред слушал, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления, будто Дженсен рассказывал ему какие-то чудеса. Всего месяц, как Джаред не видел своего монстра-отца, и уже он расцвел, изменился так, что Дженсен порой даже не узнавал в этом красивом парне прежнего испуганного Джареда. Он выглядел намного лучше, щеки округлились, исчезли тени под глазами, и его загорелую кожу больше не портили шрамы и синяки. Дженсен был вынужден признать, что Джаред очень красивый, и внутри, и снаружи. В этом парне не было ни грамма лжи и злобы. Он окунулся в мир боли и не по своей вине, а теперь Дженсен хотел показать ему другой мир, хотел дать ему все, что угодно, чтобы сделать его счастливым.

Джаред молчал, словно переваривая свалившиеся на него впечатления, когда они ехали по длинной, пыльной дороге, ведущей к ранчо. Вокруг расстилались поля с кукурузой, а впереди виднелось большое здание из красного кирпича, где держали скот. Возле дома паслись три лошади, навстречу автомобилю выбежали собаки, громко лая. Дженсен вышел из машины и улыбнулся, увидев, что мама ждет их на крыльце.

Донна Эклз была высокой и элегантной, ее стройную фигуру красиво облегали приталенная рубашка и синие джинсы, а седеющие волосы были заплетены в косу на затылке. Она махала и улыбалась, а потом крепко обняла подошедшего Дженсена, говоря, что он похудел, спрашивала о том, ест ли он что-нибудь, задавала одновременно кучу вопросов. Когда Дженсену удалось вырваться из ее рук, он махнул рукой, подзывая Джареда к себе.

Джаред застеснялся и опустил глаза, заморгал часто. Щеки его вспыхнули, окрасившись румянцем, и он улыбнулся своей чудесной улыбкой, от которой появились ямочки на щеках. Донна тихонько вздохнула и притянула парня к себе, обнимая.

\- Дженсен много рассказывал о тебе, - сказала Донна, наконец выпустив Джареда из объятий. – Ты, наверное, проголодался после дороги, да?  
\- Да… хм… я проголодался, - на лице Джареда было написано смущение, но было видно, что Донна ему понравилась.  
Сердце Дженсена сжалось, когда он подумал о том, что у Джареда больше не было матери, да и семьи как таковой он не знал. Как всегда – он часто ставил себя на место Джареда - Дженсен попытался представить, как это – жить все время в страхе и боли, не знать ласки и любви.  
\- Спасибо, миссис... гм. Спасибо... 

\- Зови меня Донна, - мама Дженсена провела их через зал в большую столовую. Собаки лаяли и путались под ногами, и Дженсен нагнулся, чтобы погладить их, Джаред изумленно смотрел на них, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Все нормально, - прошептал Дженсен, сжав его плечо, - они очень дружелюбны и не кусаются.  
Джаред опустился на колени и развел руки, и тут же самая маленькая собака, Икар, подбежала к нему, и принялась облизывать шершавым языком его лицо. Джаред радостно смеялся, и Дженсен почувствовал, что его губы тоже расплываются в улыбке – трудно остаться равнодушным, глядя, как счастлив Джаред, - и вдруг осознал в этот момент, что все сильнее и сильнее влюбляется в этого парня. Любовь - это было что-то странное и неожиданное, и Дженсен не знал, что с этим делать. Джаред, может, и вел себя как ребенок, но ведь на самом деле он уже взрослый. Однако он был невинен в отношении многих вещей, и Дженсен не знал, известно ли ему что-нибудь о чувствах между людьми, о физической любви. Единственное, что было перед глазами Джареда – это странные и ненормальные отношения между его родителями. Дженсен не хотел пугать Джареда, не хотел вступать в любые отношения, не посоветовавшись с Крисом в первую очередь. Дженсен надеялся, что его чувство взаимно, но не знал, какие отношения у них сейчас. Джаред воспринимал его не как отца, и было очевидно, что он необходим Джареду, но может ли это все перерасти во что-то другое, предстояло еще увидеть…

****  
Дженсен не ожидал, что Джаред так отреагирует на знакомство с его отцом. Алан Эклз был грубоват и неразговорчив, но он был добр и нежно любил Дженсена. Джаред, однако, так нервничал, когда его знакомили с Аланом, что у Дженсена болезненно сжалось сердце. Его отец, казалось, был в замешательстве, не понимая, как обращаться с Джаредом. Джаред не отходил от Дженсена, украдкой хватая его за рубашку. Дженсен переживал, что Джаред так испугался, и понял, что нужно что-то предпринять, чтобы не испортить так многообещающе начавшиеся выходные.  
Джаред сидел на своей кровати. Донна поселила его в красивой комнате с видом на поле, так что Джаред мог видеть перед собой многие акры кукурузы и глянцевые бока пасущихся лошадей. Дженсен увидел, что плечи Джареда дрожат, и утешающее погладил его по спине.  
\- Мой отец не сделает тебе больно, ты же знаешь, - сказал он осторожно. – Все хорошо, Джаред.  
Джаред перевернулся на спину, и Дженсен увидел, что по его щекам текут слезы.  
\- Я… моему отцу нравилось, когда к нам приходили незнакомые люди из полиции. Он наряжался, пил с ними кофе и смеялся с ними. Они не верили нам, когда мы говорили, что он делает с нами, и когда они уходили, он делал нам еще больнее, - Джаред вытер глаза, - он всегда делал нам с мамой больно... - сказал он, всхлипывая.

****

Потребовалось время, чтобы успокоить Джареда, но Дженсену это удалось, и он почувствовал облегчение, когда Джаред перестал плакать, глядя на него покрасневшими глазами.  
\- Мой отец никогда не навредит тебе, Джаред, - повторил Дженсен, - и никогда не сделает больно мне. Не все папы такие.  
Джаред шмыгнул носом, но кивнул и вытер лицо.

\- Я ребенок, - пробормотал Джаред, - я всегда порчу все вещи - папа так говорит.

\- Нет, Джаред, - Дженсен не хотел, чтобы этот взрослый парень так говорил про себя. – Ты не ребенок, нет. И я все понимаю.

\- Мне жаль, - Джаред сел, - твой папа – он… он не разозлился?

\- Нет, он не разозлился и все понимает, - Дженсен положил руки на плечи Джареда и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. Джаред закрыл глаза и вздохнул, опираясь на Дженсена и расслабляясь. Они сидели так долго, и Дженсен чувствовал, как сильно бьется его сердце, а Джаред прижался к его груди, теребя пальцами рубашку.

\- Почему бы нам не пойти обедать с мамой и папой, а затем папа покажет нам щенков, - сказал Дженсен и тут же мысленно отругал себя за то, что разговаривает с Джаредом как с ребенком. Он очень хотел, чтобы Джаред стал вести себя, как взрослый, но понимал, что нужно пройти большой и трудный путь, прежде чем Джаред станет «нормальным».

\- Щенки? – радостно отозвался Джаред, - У вас есть щенки?

\- Да, большой парень, у нас есть щенки, - Дженсен заглушил в себе боль, впервые за все время думая о том, правильно ли он поступает, правильно ли он ведет себя с Джаредом, и полюбит ли его Джаред в ответ. Теперь ему придется забыть о личной жизни, работать нужно будет меньше, и «нормальной» жизнью он жить уже не сможет. Конечно, не хотелось быть просто сиделкой, Дженсен хотел быть другом и - может быть, в один прекрасный день - в далеком будущем он станет возлюбленным, но сейчас Дженсен лицом к лицу столкнулся с жестокой действительностью, и принять это было не очень легко.

 

6 часть

Крошечные щенки, которые были в сарае, родились всего несколько дней назад.

Дженсен смотрел, как Джаред упал на колени и гладил дрожащими пальцами их маленькие головки, сияя от удовольствия.

\- Они такие крошечные, - Джаред поднял глаза, глядя на Дженсена, - я думал, что не люблю собак, но, оказывается, люблю, - он наклонился и погладил самого маленького, с черными пятнами на шерсти. - Мне нравится этот, - прошептал он.

Щенки были от дворняжки и не выросли бы большими, и Дженсен уже размышлял, уместится ли собака в их квартире, желая только одного - угодить Джареду, дать ему то, о чем он раньше даже мечтать не мог.  
\- Он пока слишком маленький, чтобы забирать его от мамы сейчас, - Дженсен тщательно подбирал слова, - но я думаю, мы сможем взять его чуть позже, когда он немного подрастет. Я знаю, что мой отец не оставит их всех у себя.

\- Ты думаешь, что твой папа отдаст мне щенка? - во взгляде Джареда читались неуверенность и надежда. - После того, как я вел себя с ним?  
\- Конечно, отдаст, - Дженсен опустился на колени рядом с Джаредом, обнимая его одной рукой за широкие плечи. – Он понимает, Джаред. Мы все понимаем.  
\- Я позволял своему отцу плохо поступать со мной, - Джаред провел пальцами по мягкой шерстке собаки, а по его щеке скатилась слеза. – Я позволил ему обидеть маму. Я был не очень хорошим сыном.

\- Ты отличный сын, - Дженсен крепче сжал плечо Джареда, - любой на твоем месте испугался бы. Я бы точно.  
\- Твоя голова работает правильно, - Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, и лицо его побледнело, лишь красными неровными пятнами горели щеки, - а моя – нет. Из-за того несчастного случая. - Он закусил губу: - Если бы я мог думать, как ты, возможно, мне удалось бы что-то сделать, я бы смог спасти мою маму, но я не смог, Дженсен, я не смог ее спасти. 

\- Она знала, что ты любил ее, Джаред, знала, что ты заботился о ней, - Дженсен притянул Джареда ближе. – Ты сделать все, что мог.

\- Я хочу, чтобы его наказали. - Джаред потер лицо и посмотрел Дженсену в глаза, его руки дрожали, но он выглядел решительным. - За то, что он сделал с мамой и со мной.  
\- Его будут судить, Джаред, и ты сможешь рассказать судье и присяжным о том, что он сделал.

\- Я боюсь, - Джаред покачал головой. – Он сделает мне больно. 

\- Нет, Джаред, ему не позволят больше причинить тебе боль. Я не позволю это сделать, я буду защищать тебя.

На мгновение стало тихо, а затем Джаред наклонился и положил дрожащие руки на плечи Дженсену, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею. Дженсен почувствовал, как по всему телу разливается тепло, и обнял Джареда за талию, прижимая к себе еще крепче.  
\- Ты так заботишься обо мне, Дженсен, - тихо прошептал Джаред ему на ухо. – Так заботишься…  
\- Ты заслужил это, Джаред, - губы Дженсена почти коснулись уха Джареда, - именно ты.  
\- Дженсен, мне кажется, что я лю… - сердце Дженсена бешено заколотилось, и он покачал головой, прижав палец к губам Джареда.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, сглотнув. - Я знаю, Джаред.

Джаред улыбнулся, и Дженсен почувствовал, как он подается вперед, прижимаясь губами к его щеке. Потом Джаред покрыл поцелуями веки Дженсена, проведя рукой по его коротким волосам. Дженсен затаил дыхание, думая о том, что его сердце, вероятно, сейчас стучит так громко, что Джаред может услышать. А потом Джаред дотронулся губами до губ Дженсена, и тот вовсе забыл, как дышать.  
Дженсен чувствовал губы Джареда - они были немного сухие и чуть шершавые, его руки обнимали Дженсена за талию, и этот почти целомудренный поцелуй сотворил с Дженсеном что-то невообразимое. На мгновение он замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Сердце бухало в груди, во рту пересохло. У Джареда немного дрожали руки, а щеки горели румянцем.

\- Дженсен. - Джаред прервал поцелуй, чтобы произнести его имя, и Дженсен сорвался. Он потянул Джареда ближе, нажал на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот, и поцеловал Джареда по-настоящему, скользя языком внутрь его рта, теряя голову от его стонов. Этот поцелуй длился несколько секунд – танец губ и языков. Дженсен старался держать себя в руках и не прижиматься к Джареду, чтобы остановить стремительно растущее возбуждение. Он не хотел этого, не хотел торопить события, но прямо здесь, прямо сейчас он не мог остановиться и целовал, целовал Джареда, давая и получая, забыв обо всем на свете…

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, Джаред задыхался, волосы его растрепались, губы опухли, но глаза ярко сияли.

\- Это было хорошо, - сказал он тихо, проведя пальцами по своим губам, тайком облизывая их, как будто хотел почувствовать вкус Дженсена. – Это делают люди, которые любят друг друга, да?  
\- Да, Джаред, - Дженсен отстранился и сделал вид, что разглядывает щенков, чтобы хоть как-то унять возбуждение, - это и есть то, что делают люди, которые любят друг друга. - Он улыбнулся: - Я знаю, что чувствую к тебе, и вполне уверен, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Но давай не будем торопиться. Хорошо? Держи это в секрете от моих папы и мамы, по крайнем мере, пока мы не поговорим с Крисом.

\- Это нормально, да? – неуверенно произнес Джаред, но на его щеках тут же вспыхнули красные пятна. - Я могу любить тебя?  
У Дженсена заколотилось сердце, он хотел крикнуть «да», но не мог произнести это, не мог заставить себя дать Джареду надежду – ведь все может сложиться не очень хорошо, хотя он отчаянно хотел, чтобы все получилось, желал этого всем сердцем.

\- Думаю, что да, Джаред. – Эти слова прозвучали сдавленно и неуверенно, и глаза Джареда тут же наполнились слезами, из-за чего Дженсен почувствовал себя последней сволочью. - Все очень запутанно сейчас, - продолжил он и понял, что говорит совершенно не то, видя, как по щекам Джареда текут слезы, и он ловит их дрожащими губами. – Боже, Джаред! – крикнул тогда Дженсен, чувствуя, что сейчас расплачется сам. - Я так люблю тебя…

Слова сорвались с губ, хотя Дженсен и не хотел говорить этого, а глаза Джареда засияли, и он подался вперед, прижимаясь к Дженсену дрожащим телом и беспорядочно целуя, сжимая его лицо в своих руках.

\- Никто, кроме моей мамы, никогда не любил меня, - произнес наконец Джаред, оторвавшись от Дженсена, - никто, кроме моей мамы, никогда не целовал меня. - Он вздохнул: - Я знаю, что не очень умный и привлекательный, и мне многое предстоит узнать, но я… я хочу целовать тебя снова, Дженсен и… и, - он покраснел, и Дженсен не мог не улыбнуться, притягивая Джареда ближе, прижимая еще крепче к себе, понимая, что все происходит слишком стремительно, слишком быстро, но остановиться уже нельзя.  
\- Я хочу больше, - добавил Джаред, и Дженсен почувствовал, как горячая волна прошлась по всему телу. - Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня, - продолжал Джаред, и Дженсен понял, что пропал и сделает все, что просит Джаред. - Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня всему.

7 часть

 

\- Он хочет, чтобы я научил его кое-чему, Крис.

Дженсен почувствовал, как медленно краснеют щеки. Он разглядывал свои руки, будто нашел в них что-то интересное, и не знал, что делать.

Было раннее утро; они только вчера вернулись от его родителей, и Джаред выглядел уставшим. Дженсен уложил его в постель, поцеловав и пообещав приготовить завтрак, где в меню будут блины, и тот спал до сих пор. Дженсен подумал, что в этот уик-энд, вероятно, произошло слишком много событий для Джареда; его беспокоила реакция Джареда на его отца, беспокоило произошедшее в сарае, хотя в глубине души он хотел бы продолжить те поцелуи и даже пойти еще дальше.  
\- Я не удивлен, - мягко сказал Крис, и Дженсен облегченно вздохнул, понимая, как был напряжен до этого, - он доверяет тебе, во всем полагается на тебя. Это не удивительно, что он полюбил тебя. Ты ухаживаешь и заботишься о нем, даришь ему ласку и нежность, чего никто никогда не делал. Конечно, он любит тебя.

\- Сначала было немного неловко, - Дженсен потер пылающее лицо, - он испугался моего отца, но потом все устроилось. Я обещал ему щенка, мы заберем его через месяц. Я… он поцеловал меня, Крис, и я не смог остановить его и не хотел, честно говоря. – Дженсен сглотнул: - Я хочу, чтобы у нас были отношения, просто быть его сиделкой меня не устраивает, но я боюсь, очень боюсь – всего как-то слишком много, и события развиваются слишком быстро.

\- Да, у него проблемы - черепно-мозговая травма не исчезнет за ночь, но с точки зрения закона он взрослый человек с потребностями и желаниями взрослого. Многие люди в его положении вступают в отношения, и в физические тоже. 

\- Я не знаю, что делать.

\- Дженсен, - Крис наклонился и взял Дженсена за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, - ты не дурак. Ты врач и очень хороший человек, и просто удивительно, насколько трепетно ты относишься к Джареду. Если бы ты не забрал его, он бы попал в дом, где, возможно, ему было бы намного хуже. И посмотри на него сейчас - здоровый, счастливый, прибавляет в весе, становится самостоятельным, и это все твоя заслуга. Если он хочет, чтобы ты научил его, то научи - ты умен и сам поймешь, в какую сторону двигаться.  
\- А что насчет суда?

\- Еще две недели, и полиция отправит этого ублюдка в очень долгое путешествие. Но будет нелегко, потому что Джаред наш главный свидетель, и ему придется рассказывать о неприятных вещах. Я помогу ему в даче показаний, а еще мы должны будем предоставить доклады от тебя и из других больниц, которые наблюдали Джареда в прошлые годы. - Крис вздохнул. – Этот процесс будет трудным.

\- После суда мне нужно будет вернуться к работе, ты знаешь, - Дженсен закусил губу. - Я не хочу оставлять его одного, но я не смогу быть рядом всегда.

\- Мы можем организовать уход за ним, но я не уверен, что он захочет этого. Я мог бы рассмотреть возможность устроить Джареда на работу, даже если это будет всего лишь неполный рабочий день. У меня есть коллеги, которые помогут. Все мы переживаем за Джареда, ты же знаешь, Дженсен, и все мы на твоей стороне.

\- Звучит просто отлично, - Дженсен слабо улыбнулся, ему хотелось обнять Криса за понимание, - может быть, получится сделать жизнь этого парня нормальной, дать ему все, чего он был лишен долгое время.

\- Ты уже делаешь его жизнь нормальной. - Крис рассмеялся: - Ты просто как сумасшедшая мамаша, и видно, как сильно ты любишь его, - он пожал плечами, - это все, что ему нужно, Дженсен, именно любовь, много любви, а все остальное – придет само собой, ведь самое сложное ты уже выполнил…

****  
Джаред рассеянно ковырялся в своей тарелке с остатками завтрака; была суббота, и Дженсен разрешил себе немного полениться, может быть, сходить в зоопарк, и если погода будет хорошая, даже съездить на пляж. Но все отошло на второй план, когда он взглянул на бледное лицо Джареда с покрасневшими глазами. Дженсен не мог понять – что, черт возьми, произошло?  
\- Ты не заболел? - он потянулся через стол и накрыл рукой пальцы Джареда, поглаживая их нежно и ласково. – Ты почти ничего не съел.

\- Я в порядке. - Джаред отвел глаза, и было очевидно, что он лжет. Дженсен подумал, что, возможно, Джаред нервничал по поводу предстоящего суда, или, может, его беспокоило что-то другое. После визита Криса больше недели назад Дженсен был счастлив от того, как идут дела. Он проводил время с Джаредом, они занимались обычными «нормальными» делами - делали уборку дома, ходили по магазинам. И по-прежнему только целовались или ласково чмокали друг друга в щеку, обнимали друг друга, и Джареду, казалось, все нравилось, но сегодня он был какой-то странный.  
\- Джаред, - начал уговаривать его Дженсен. Он ненавидел, когда приходилось говорить с Джаредом, как с ребенком, - Джаред, скажи мне правду.  
\- Я думал… - тут Джаред покраснел. – Мне казалось, что мы больше чем друзья, Дженсен, но я думаю, может быть, я ошибся...

\- Джаред... - было ясно, куда клонит Джаред, и Дженсен почувствовал, что его сердце бешено заколотилось, и когда он взглянул на Джареда, дыхание перехватило, - мы больше чем друзья, но...

\- Ты говорил с Крисом, я знаю, - Джаред потер лицо, - это нормально, да? Я хочу больше, чем поцелуй.  
Дженсен встал из-за стола и подошел к окну. Светило солнце, и день обещал быть прекрасным. За спиной он услышал звук отодвигаемого стула, шаги босых ног по деревянным плиткам пола и почувствовал, как сильные руки сдавили его плечи. Джаред был большим и сильным, и Дженсен знал, что он еще больше возмужал, с тех пор, как начал жить здесь. Дженсен обернулся, и руки Джареда еще крепче обхватили его. Джаред тяжело дышал, вжимаясь лицом куда-то в шею Дженсену. Ощущая тяжесть в паху, Дженсен вздохнул, позволяя Джареду обнимать себя, притянуть еще ближе. «Сейчас», - промелькнула мысль, и он потянул Джареда за руку, медленно ведя его в спальню. Джаред покорно шел, и на его щеках ярко горели красные пятна, а глаза светились радостью и изумлением.  
Они подошли к кровати, и Дженсен заставил Джареда сесть, а сам опустился перед ним на колени. Джаред покраснел и задрожал, глубоко вздохнув, когда Дженсен расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки и начал снимать ее. Потом Дженсен расстегнул ремень его джинсов, молнию, и Джаред помог ему стянуть с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами, оставшись обнаженным.

На его теле сейчас уже не было синяков, но Дженсен все еще видел следы от заживших шрамов. Он провел рукой по длинной белой метке на бедре Джареда, пальцами лаская его. Джаред смотрел на него сверху вниз, челка его взмокла, губ чуть дрожали. Его член уже почти встал, и он, казалось, не знал, что делать, и Дженсен толкнул его на кровать. Джаред упал, откинувшись на подушку. Обхватив пальцами его член, Дженсен подумал, что пока ограничится только такой лаской. Если он ошибся, то Джаред, возможно, больше не сможет доверять ему, и он хотел, Боже, он желал сделать все правильно. Джаред тяжело дышал, потом начал стонать, беспорядочно хватая руками Дженсена, и Дженсен прижал их к кровати. Сам он все еще был полностью одет, член болезненно упирался в ширинку, но сейчас Дженсен сосредоточился только на желаниях Джареда. Он держал его член, трогая пальцем головку и размазывая выступившую смазку. Дженсен ласкал Джареда благоговейно, будто это было что-то драгоценное, и надеясь, что тому приятно. Джаред дергал бедрами, подкидывая их, и стонал, а потом поднял голову, впиваясь зубами в плечо Дженсена, и закричал, а Дженсен почувствовал, как теплая влага заливает его живот и рубашку. Его оргазм, казалось, длился бесконечно, и Дженсен успокаивал его, гладил и ласково шептал на ухо.  
Потом они лежали на кровати, и тишину комнаты нарушало только частое дыхание Джареда. У Дженсена стояло так, что было больно, но он не трогал себя, а только лежал, прижимая Джареда к себе, надеясь, что правильно поступил, следуя советам Криса, что сделал все как нужно.

 

8 часть

\- Итак, - Крис открыл бутылку пива, которую Дженсен вручил ему, и сделал большой глоток, - как идут дела?  
Дженсен почувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки, и тут же разозлился на себя за эту неприятную особенность – краснеть в самый неподходящий момент. Рядом сидел Джаред и улыбался, демонстрируя свои очаровательные ямочки на щеках. Он подвинулся поближе к Дженсену и собственническим жестом положил руку ему на колено. Дженсен посмотрел на Криса и поймал его смеющийся взгляд – Крис явно развлекался, глядя на них.

\- Ну что ж, - Крис усмехнулся, - я вижу, дела идут просто прекрасно. А как ты, Джаред? Дженсен заботится о тебе?  
Джаред кивнул и придвинулся еще ближе, погладив пальцами шов на джинсах Дженсена. Ощутив растущее возбуждение, Дженсен покраснел еще сильнее. Дженсен старался держать себя в руках, и, как он думал, у него это получалось, но если Джаред и дальше будет трогать его, то он просто взорвется.  
\- Да, - Джаред улыбнулся еще шире. Ямочки на щеках придавали ему ангельский вид, но Дженсену казалось, что Джаред просто олицетворение греха. – Он заботится обо мне.  
\- Хорошо, - Крис одним глотком допил оставшееся пиво, - ты выглядишь намного лучше, и я знаю, что Дженсен очень доволен тобой и видит прогресс, но, - вздохнул он, и Дженсен знал, что Крис скажет дальше. Он положил руку на плечо Джареда и осторожно сжал, понимая, что Джареду не понравится дальнейший разговор, - мы должны поговорить о предстоящем суде над твоим отцом, Джаред.

Дженсен почти физически почувствовал, как поменялось настроение Джареда – из него словно вытекла вся радость, плечи опустились, и он едва заметно задрожал. У Дженсена болезненно сжалось сердце, и ему захотелось крикнуть Крису, чтобы он замолчал. Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Дженсену – это лечь с Джаредом в кровать, обнять его и заставить его стонать от наслаждения. Джаред пододвинулся ближе к нему и, казалось, будто снова стал испуганным, нуждающимся в утешении ребенком, и Дженсен едва сдержал слезы.

\- Я не хочу идти на суд, - в голосе Джареда слышался страх, - папа сделает мне больно.

\- Он не сможет навредить тебе, Джаред, - Крис посмотрел ему в глаза, - он никогда не повредит тебе снова, суд позаботится об этом, но ты должен рассказать всем, что сделал твой отец, как он вел себя с тобой и твоей мамой. Мы нашли хорошего адвоката, его зовут Джефф, и он профессионал, - ободряюще улыбнулся Крис, - он уже имел дело с подобными случаями, и к тому же, его предоставят бесплатно. - Крис протянул руку и успокаивающе сжал колено Джареда: - Джефф позаботится о том, чтобы никто больше не смог обидеть тебя.  
\- А Дженсен придет? – с тоской и надеждой взглянул на Криса Джаред. – Дженсен должен придти.

\- Конечно, - Крис улыбнулся, и Дженсен почувствовал облегчение. Он знал, что это было неизбежно, что они должны встретиться с этим человеком, с Джеффом, чтобы обсудить все детали. Он вздохнул, желая лишь одного – чтобы все это быстрее закончилось. Он был почти уверен, что отец Джареда понесет заслуженное наказание, но одно неосторожное движение, и все может пойти совсем не так.  
\- Я собираюсь пригласить Джеффа сюда в выходные дни, чтобы мы все поговорили. Сходим куда-нибудь, в пиццерию, например, а может, закажем на дом мексиканскую еду, - Крис посмотрел на Джареда, и его взгляд потеплел. – Как тебе такая идея?

\- Мне нравится пицца, - наивно заявил Джаред, и впервые на протяжении всего разговора улыбка озарила его лицо.  
\- Я лучше пойду, Дженсен, - Крис поставил пустую бутылку на стол и встал, - позаботься о нашем мальчике, хорошо? Увидимся в субботу, и, поверьте, все будет хорошо.  
Дженсен кивнул, моля Бога, чтобы Крис оказался прав. Он хотел, чтобы все было хорошо, он просто отчаянно нуждался в этом, но почему-то уверенности не было, и Дженсен не знал, как заставить себя поверить.

****  
Джефф Морган оказался высоким мужчиной с растрепанными темными волосами и седоватой бородой. Он был одет в потертые джинсы и растянутую белую футболку. На руках у него виднелись пятна от машинного масла - Джефф объяснил это тем, что недавно чинил машину. Дженсен увидел, как мгновенно напрягся Джаред. Он боялся Джеффа, боялся его так же, как когда-то испугался отца Дженсена, видимо, мужчины этого возраста напоминали Джареду о его собственном отце. Дженсена удивил довольно непрезентабельный вид Джеффа – он предполагал, что адвокаты выглядят иначе, - и ему захотелось поговорить с Крисом об этом Джеффе, но оставить Джареда одного рядом с посторонним мужчиной он не мог. Дженсен нахмурился, не зная, что предпринять.  
Джаред сел, почти съежившись за столом, и Дженсен подумал, что было бы лучше остаться дома.

\- Ты же видишь, что я хороший парень, да? - Джефф взял четвертинку пиццы и откусил огромный кусок. Джареда трясло, он испуганно посмотрел на Джеффа и опустил глаза. В такие моменты Дженсен задавал себе вопрос – смогут ли они с Джаредом построить отношения, ведь он сейчас выглядел, словно испуганный ребенок, такой ранимый и уязвимый, и Дженсен боялся, что станет для Джареда просто сиделкой. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, что вступил в физические отношения с Джаредом, но в глубине души ни капли не жалел об этом. Джареду все нравилось, и он жаждал этой близости, и это было хорошо для них обоих. Дженсен вздохнул - его эмоции в последнее время просто зашкаливали, особенно там, где дело касалось Джареда, и Дженсен очень хотел, чтобы Джаред перестал бояться.  
\- Он видит, - сказал Дженсен Джеффу, и Джаред благодарно улыбнулся, показав на мгновение свои чудесные ямочки, - просто ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

\- Ну, парень, - Джефф положил свою тяжелую руку на плечо Джареда, и тот даже дышать перестал от испуга, - хоть ты и молчишь, но поговорить придется.

\- Я боюсь, - Джаред посмотрел на Джеффа, резко подняв голову, - мой папа говорил, что я все делал неправильно. Я упал и сломал что-то в моей голове, но я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.  
\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого, мальчик, - Джефф бросил взгляд на Дженсена и пожал плечами: - Твой отец был неправ, и обещаю, что никто никогда не повредит тебе снова, никто.  
\- Да, знаю, - Джаред, наконец, потянулся за пиццей, - обо мне заботится Дженсен, и он никогда, никогда не будет меня бить.  
\- Да, - Джефф улыбнулся, и Дженсен понял, что Крис наверняка рассказал Джеффу, как именно Дженсен «заботится» о Джареде, и покраснел. – Ты знаешь, что тебе нечего бояться, не так ли? Знаешь, что пока Дженсен с тобой, никто не обидит тебя, и я тоже?  
\- Извините, - Джаред нерешительно улыбнулся, - мне жаль, что я снова вел себя, как ребенок. Я знаю, вы здесь, чтобы помочь, но… но я не хочу возвращаться к папе, я хочу остаться с Дженсеном... - Он посмотрел на Дженсена и покраснел. - Я люблю его, - добавил он, помолчав.

Дженсен почувствовал, что ему одновременно и стыдно, и приятно, и опустил глаза. Джефф захохотал и стукнул Дженсена по колену.  
\- Неудивительно, - сказал он. – Дженсен очень хорошенький.

\- Он не девушка, - вспыхнул Джаред, - он не может быть хорошеньким.

Джефф засмеялся еще громче и треснул Дженсена второй раз, уже посильнее.  
\- Вы оба такие смешные, - сказал он, наконец, - думаю, с вами будет приятно работать, к тому же мне понравилось вас дразнить.  
Джаред улыбнулся и потянулся к Дженсену, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, поглаживая рукой его бедро. Дженсен покраснел, но не отодвинулся, стараясь сконцентрироваться на пицце, чтобы не возбудиться слишком сильно. Джефф усмехнулся и закинул в рот ломтик картошки.

\- Вижу, все наладилось, - произнес он. - Впереди у нас сложное дело, но обещаю, что сделаю все, чтобы ты смог остаться с Дженсеном.  
\- А мой папа? – с тревогой спросил Джаред.  
\- Думаю, после суда ты больше не увидишь этого ублюдка, - Джефф не удержался от ругательства, но если Джаред и удивился, услышав это, то вида не подал, а улыбнулся еще шире и наклонился вперед, глядя уверенно и твердо.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, сильнее сжав руку Дженсена. - Я буду хорошим мальчиком на суде и не позволю ему напугать меня или причинить мне боль, и расскажу все, все, что он сделал со мной и с моей мамой, - глаза Джареда ярко заблестели: - Я хочу начать новую жизнь, и не позволю ему все испортить.  
Джаред обессилено выдохнул, словно в нем не осталось сил после этой пламенной речи. Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, но почувствовал, что в его сердце появилась надежда, что у них с Джаредом, возможно, все получится, и эта новая жизнь, о которой говорил Джаред, будет яркой и чудесной.

 

9 часть

Дженсен сидел в кресле и читал длинный отчет, который Джефф написал для него.

Из отчета было ясно, что привлечь отца Джареда за убийство жены будет достаточно трудно, ему будет предъявлено обвинение в непредумышленном убийстве. Большая часть доклада была посвящена рассказу о жизни Джареда и его матери, о том, что они годами жили, терпя жестокость и насилие, и это было чтение не из легких. К отчету были приложены справки и фотографии из больниц, куда обращались Джаред с мамой. Дженсен чувствовал леденящий холод в груди, когда смотрел на эти фотографии, запечатлевшие раны, синяки и ожоги. Конечно, он как врач сталкивался с этим не в первый раз, но при мысли о том, что эти раны были когда-то на теле его Джареда, у него сжималось сердце. Закончив читать, Дженсен спрятал отчет в ящик. Он отчаянно хотел защитить Джареда от всего этого ужаса, но в глубине души понимал, что с этим ублюдком, его отцом, все будет не так-то просто.  
Джаред был счастлив – щенка, которого он выбрал, скоро можно будет забрать, и он не мог говорить ни о чем другом. Дженсен радовался, что Джаред отвлекся, и сам тоже старался не думать о предстоящем суде. Казалось, что Джаред был совершенно счастлив и доволен, и Дженсен был рад исполнить любое его желание.

Они прижимались друг к другу, лежа на диване, и длинные пальцы Джареда поглаживали бедро Дженсена. Они по-прежнему только целовались и ласкали друг друга, не заходя слишком далеко. Дженсен почувствовал, как Джаред прижимается к нему твердым членом, а его собственный член уже давно встал и упирался в ширинку. Придвинувшись ближе, Дженсен начал целовать Джареда, и тот издавал тихие стоны, от которых Дженсен возбуждался еще сильнее. Расстегнув молнию джинсов Джареда, Дженсен запустил туда руку, и Джаред застонал, раздвигая ноги и неловко пытаясь тоже расстегнуть молнию его джинсов, от чего Дженсен застонал громче Джареда.

Иногда Дженсен думал, что все это неправильно, но ему самому было очень приятно с Джаредом, да и тому, очевидно, тоже нравилось. Член Джареда истекал смазкой, и Дженсен размазывал ее по всей длине, а Джаред сильно обхватил его член и двигал рукой вверх и вниз, и Дженсену было немного больно, но потом удовольствие затмило все. У Дженсена уже несколько месяцев никого не было, и ему хватило несколько минут, чтобы излиться на пальцы Джареда. И вскоре Джаред кончил вслед за ним, приоткрыв рот и плотно зажмурив веки. Оба они тяжело дышали, а потом Джаред прижался губами к шее Дженсена и шептал о том, как сильно любит его.

****  
\- Как давно сделана эта фотография? - Джефф сидел на старом диване рядом с Джаредом. Дженсен сел с другой стороны от Джареда, стараясь не смотреть на эти фотографии – он уже достаточно на них насмотрелся, - желая поскорее со всем этим закончить и пораньше лечь спать.  
Завтра они с Джаредом собирались на ранчо его родителей, чтобы забрать щенка, и Джаред был очень взволнован. Глядя на фотографии, Джаред побледнел. Суд должен был состояться через несколько дней, и они оба недосыпали и измучались от ожидания. Дженсену снились кошмары, он боялся, что что-то пойдет не так, и отец Джареда останется на свободе. Он боялся не за себя, а за человека, которого он любил, за парня, который только-только начал превращаться из ребенка в самостоятельного человека. Джаред потерял так много в жизни, но Дженсен старался возместить ему эту потерю, заботясь о нем все эти последние месяцы. Дженсен будет охранять Джареда даже ценой своей жизни, но он по-прежнему иррационально боялся отца Джареда, боялся, что этот человек снова ворвется в жизнь Джареда и уничтожит все то хорошее, что создал Дженсен.

Что касается Джареда, то было легко понять, что он боится того же. Джаред жил с болью так давно, что стал почти невосприимчив к ней. Но теперь у него было несколько недель, месяцев тишины и покоя, любви и привязанности, хотя он не забыл, сколько плохого сделал его отец, сколько отнял у него. Джаред хотел, чтобы его отец сидел в тюрьме не из-за того, что желал отомстить ему, а потому, что боялся, что тот вернется и снова начнет издеваться над ним.  
\- Джаред, - повторил Джефф, - когда был сделан этот снимок?

\- Когда мне было шестнадцать лет, я думаю, - Джаред закусил губу. Он кусал ее уже несколько минут, и она чуть опухла, - он бил маму, потому что она дала ему то, что он не хотел есть, и я… я вмешался, хотел помочь ей, - Джаред погладил пальцем снимок, на котором было запечатлено человеческое бедро с огромным фиолетовым синяком, - он бил меня своей монтировкой.  
\- Бог ты мой, - произнес Джефф. Дженсен положил руку на запястье Джареда и сжал его, а Джаред слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ.- Как долго ты был в больнице?

\- Я не хотел туда, папа велел мне сказать им, что я упал с лестницы, я так и сделал, - Джаред пожал плечами. – Не хотел злить его еще больше.

\- Он часто так поступал с тобой?  
\- Постоянно, - Джаред смущенно опустил голову, - он сказал мне, что все папы так поступают с непослушными мальчиками.

\- Вот дерьмо, - Джефф встал и подошел к окну. Он смотрел на улицу, качая головой. Дженсен погладил плечо Джареда и приблизился к Джеффу.  
\- Я работал с довольно неприятными делами, - прошептал он сквозь зубы, а Дженсен удивленно смотрел на его побледневшее лицо и сжавшиеся челюсти, - но эта сволочь… если бы у меня был пистолет, я бы пристрелил его.  
\- Он, конечно, тот еще подонок, - Дженсен видел, что Джефф напряжен, - и слышать все это, особенно в первый раз, совсем нелегко, но Джаред… Джаред сейчас почти оправился, ему лучше, и мы должны быть сильными ради него. Мы оба.

\- Я задавался вопросом, почему Джаред такой чистый, такой невинный, - Джефф сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, - после того, что ему пришлось пережить, просто удивительно, что он остался таким.  
\- Он храбрее, чем вы думаете, - Дженсен почувствовал гордость за Джареда, - он защищал свою мать, и она умерла, пытаясь защитить его. У него сейчас нет никого, кроме меня, и я буду защищать и беречь его, и ни один ублюдок в мире не сможет причинить ему боль.  
\- Мы надерем задницу этой сволочи, - Джефф выпрямился во весь рост и Дженсен увидел решимость в его глазах, - мы должны сделать так, чтобы от его рук больше не пострадал ни один невинный человек, Дженсен.  
Дженсен кивнул и вернулся к Джареду, который наблюдал за ними, сидя на диване. Джаред наклонился вперед, и его глаза сияли. Он улыбнулся, и Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, присаживаясь рядом и крепко прижимая Джареда к себе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Дженсен, и Джаред улыбнулся шире, прижимаясь ближе, и положил голову на плечо Дженсену.

Джефф долго смотрел на них, а потом, нахмурившись, подошел и сел рядом.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он осторожно, - но мы должны продолжить.  
\- Конечно, - Дженсен погладил непослушные волосы Джареда, - мы должны продолжать. Он вздохнул и прижал к себе Джареда так близко, как только мог.

Им предстоял долгий путь, и Дженсен надеялся, что они преодолеют его, несмотря на все трудности.

10 часть

Дженсен никогда не был раньше в зале суда, и, увидев его впервые, ужаснулся.

Он боялся даже представить, как сейчас себя чувствует Джаред, сам он мог предложить ему лишь свою любовь и поддержку. Джаред выглядел ужасно. Он не спал, его мучили кошмары, и он казался похожим на того испуганного парня, каким он был, когда они впервые встретились. Ребенок, а не взрослый мужчина. Видеть его таким было невыносимо, и Дженсен отчаянно желал, чтобы все быстрее закончилось.  
На прошлой неделе все было так хорошо, они съездили на ранчо и забрали щенка. К маленькой собачке все сразу привязались, а Джефф приносил ей печенья, когда приходил в гости. Джаред назвал щенка Сэди, и эти двое стали неразлучны. Они гуляли с Сэди, и Джаред держал в руке поводок, она спала с ними на диване, сидела рядом, когда они ели. Дженсен был рад, что щенок отвлекает Джареда и его самого от плохих мыслей.

Но теперь тревога и отчаяние снова навалились. Дженсен видел, что Джаред не понимает, что сейчас будет происходить, и беспокойство и страх за него не давали Дженсену успокоиться.  
Джаред должен был быть вызван в качестве свидетеля, и было очень хорошо, что ему не придется сидеть там, в зале, пока его не вызовут. Он мог сидеть с Дженсеном в комнате ожидания, которая была удобной и теплой, с кофеваркой и журналами для чтения. Джаред почти все время плакал и хотел, чтобы Дженсен никуда не отходил. Дженсен беспокоился о том, что его, как лечащего врача Джареда, могут вызвать в суд в любой момент, и Джаред останется один. Ему оставалось надеяться, что суд не будет продолжаться слишком долго, и что они могут вскоре вернуться к своей обычной жизни и, возможно, Дженсен сможет вернуться на работу, устроить Джареда в школу, и что, наконец, закончится эта полная боли история.

****

Дженсен не мог быть на слушании, потому что сидел с Джаредом в это время, и он рассчитывал на Джеффа, чтобы тот рассказал, что происходит. Джефф выглядел таким расстроенным в первый раз, когда вышел к ним в перерыв, что Дженсену захотелось разрыдаться. Джефф прошептал им, что отец Джареда пытается сделать все возможное, чтобы выставить себя порядочным человеком, но у него ничего не выходит. Присяжные уже видели некоторые отчеты и фотографии из больницы, и одна из женщин-присяжных плакала. Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и увидел, что тот сидел с несчастным видом, и было понятно, что он сейчас расплачется.  
\- Ничего страшного, Джаред, - Дженсен опустился на колени перед Джаредом и сжал его голову в своих руках, беспорядочно целуя в нос, в губы, в щеки, - Джефф разберется, и все будет хорошо.  
\- Я хочу домой, - Джаред выглядел совершенно разбитым, и у Дженсена сжалось сердце. - Я хочу вернуться домой, к Сэди.

\- Она в порядке, - Дженсен все еще не выпускал Джареда из объятий, - мы ведь попросили соседку посидеть с ней, помнишь? Она будет ждать нас, когда мы вернемся домой. Эй, может быть, по пути зайдем в зоомагазин и купим Сэди угощение, да?  
Джаред кивнул и попытался успокоиться. Он шмыгнул носом и вытерся рукавом, и Дженсен прижал его к себе еще ближе, хотя ближе было уже просто некуда, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, успокаивающе погладил по волосам.  
\- Думаю, что никого из вас сегодня уже не вызовут, - сказал Джефф, вздыхая. – Процесс может растянуться, мне жаль. Я тоже хочу, чтобы все это быстрее закончилось.

\- Пока этого ублюдка не упекут в тюрьму, - прошипел Дженсен, прижимая к себе голову Джареда, - меня не волнует, как долго продлится слушание.  
Джефф усмехнулся, и Дженсену показалось, что Джефф похож на акулу, готовую укусить.

\- Гарантирую, что он сгниет в тюрьме, - сказал он, утвердительно кивнув, и Дженсен, улыбнулся, представив себе эту картину. - Уверен в этом на все сто.

****

Никто из них не мог заснуть; Дженсен встал перед рассветом и сделал горячий кофе, пока Джаред лежал на диване, смотрел мультфильмы, свернувшись калачиком и прижимая к себе Сэди. Вчера все прошло не очень, но Джефф объяснил Джареду, что нужно говорить, провел несколько часов с ним, задавая вопросы, объясняя ему, о чем могут спросить, пока не убедился, что они подготовлены, как следует.

Джаред был одет в серый костюм – Дженсен купил его специально для этого случая и был поражен, насколько хорошо Джаред смотрелся в нем. Его волосы блестели, чистые и расчесанные, а кожа сияла золотистым загаром. Он выглядел здоровым и цветущим, и Дженсен подумал, что присяжным придется потрудиться, чтобы узнать в том избитом парне с фотографий нового Джареда. Это не имело значения, ведь доказательств в пользу Джареда было много, и Дженсен мог только надеяться, что их было достаточно много.

Дженсен сел на скамью возле самого выхода из зала суда; ему предлагали подождать в комнате ожидания, но он решил, что не сможет просто сидеть и ждать, ни за что не сможет. Он должен быть рядом с Джаредом, когда тот будет давать показания, и он никуда не уйдет. Он наблюдал, как Джаред встал за стойку, положил дрожащую руку на Библию и произнес слова клятвы. Джаред был так бледен, что выглядел больным. Он стоял, не поднимая глаз, стараясь не смотреть на своего отца, который сидел на скамье подсудимых в наручниках. Выглядел этот человек достаточно уверенно, он не спускал холодного, пристального взгляда с Джареда.  
Дженсен впервые видел отца Джареда и был потрясен. Этот человек был намного ниже, чем Джаред, широкоплечий, но худощавый, с седыми волосами и пронзительными зелеными глазами. Он не выглядел угрожающе, и Дженсен удивился, как удавалось этому человеку держать в страхе свою семью. Он взглянул на адвоката, который шептал что-то отцу Джареда, а тот кивал, внимательно слушая. Дженсен задался вопросом, как кто-то может защищать подобных людей, и внутренне вздрогнул, молясь, чтобы все кончилось хорошо.

Джефф попросил Джареда назвать его имя, возраст и Джаред тихо ответил, и в его дрогнувшем голосе послышался страх. Он не поднимал глаз, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в край стола, за которым сидел. Дженсен смотрел на присяжных, заметив пожилую женщину, которая постоянно вытирала слезы, пока Джаред тихо рассказывал историю своей жизни.  
Вопросы Джеффа были те же самые, которые он перед этим задавал Джареду, тренируя его, что нужно говорить, Джаред вспомнил некоторые случаи, о других забыл, и ни разу не взглянул на фотографии, которые были на экране. Присяжные смотрели, и лица их были такие же бледные, как и у самого Джареда, а на фотографиях мелькали следы от ожогов, синяки и раны от ушибов. Дженсен заметил фотографии, которых раньше не видел - крупным планом сняты сломанные пальцы и черные синяки под глазами. За все время Джаред ни разу не поднял голову, тихо отвечая на все вопросы. Про аварию он рассказывал, смущаясь, словно ему было стыдно за что-то, так же он рассказал, что всегда был не такой, как все, не ходил в школу и не проходил необходимого лечения в больнице.  
Адвокат обвиняемого спрашивал мало, и Дженсен ощутил прилив благодарности к нему. Да и что можно сказать, как опровергнуть такие доказательства, запечатленные на фотографиях? В любом случае, оправдать такое было невозможно.  
Дженсена так и не вызвали в качестве свидетеля – суд решил, что нет необходимости, и присяжные удалились, чтобы вынести свой вердикт. Дженсен только успел купить себе кофе и содовую для Джареда, как всех попросили собраться для оглашения вердикта.  
Джеральд Падалеки получил двадцать лет за насилие, жестокое обращение с членами своей семьи и за непредумышленное убийство. Дженсену хотелось плакать от облегчения, но он только крепко сжал руку испуганного Джареда, не в силах поверить, что все кончено, что они могут вернуться домой и забыть обо всем.

Дженсен благодарно пожал руку Джеффа, и тот заявил, что просто обязан угостить их пивом. Джефф уверял, что сегодня один из лучших дней в его жизни, и был намерен отпраздновать это. Дженсен устал и измучался, как и Джаред, но отказать было нельзя, и когда они вышли из здания суда, на Дженсена вдруг навалилось облегчение и понимание того, что – да, сегодня хороший день, и он хотел его запомнить.

 

11 часть

Они оба были изрядно пьяны, когда вернулись с этого импровизированного праздника.

 

Джаред впервые попробовал пиво и был так счастлив, так сиял, что Дженсен перестал винить себя за то, что позволил ему выпить. У Дженсена было отличное настроение, и ему было трудно поверить, что все, наконец, закончилось, и Джаред может расслабиться и начать жить, забыв про страшные тени своего прошлого.

\- Хочу поехать с тобой отдохнуть, - Дженсен упал на диван, и Джаред, смеясь, приземлился рядом с ним, щеки у него раскраснелись, а глаза ярко сияли, хотя выпил он всего две бутылки, - куда бы ты хотел поехать?

\- Я… - Джаред покраснел. - Я никогда не был в отпуске раньше, - тихо произнес он, - не знаю, что сказать.  
\- Никогда? – Дженсен понимал, что ничего удивительного в этом нет, но снова почувствовал жалость, - это не очень хорошо.  
Джаред покачал головой и подергал нитку на своих джинсах, он выглядел таким несчастным, что Дженсен ощутил укол вины за то, что спросил его про это.  
\- Мы можем поехать туда, куда ты захочешь, - Дженсен легонько толкнул Джареда в плечо, - мы можем поехать к океану или в Диснейленд… Или во Флориду, а может, и туда, и туда.  
\- Диснейленд ... - Джаред поднял глаза, и в них плескалась надежда, - правда?  
\- Конечно! Ведь не обязательно быть ребенком, чтобы поехать в Диснейленд.  
\- Я… это было бы удивительно… – Джаред выглядел так, словно сейчас взлетит от счастья, - мы, правда, можем туда поехать?  
\- Да, - Дженсен чувствовал, что с Джаредом он может что угодно, даже улететь на Луну. – Мы поедем в Диснейленд.

****

В аэропорту было шумно и много народа, и Джаред выглядел немного испуганным. Он не отходил от Дженсена, но не стремился взять его за руку, и Дженсен видел, что он пытается вести себя, как взрослый. Дженсен гордился Джаредом, гордился его успехами, гордился собой, что смог победить его «внутренних демонов». Джаред выглядел сейчас просто замечательно, высокий, широкоплечий, он прибавил в весе и отрастил длинные волосы. На нем были синие джинсы, черная майка и куртка из мягкой кожи, и Дженсен видел, что девушки бросают на него заинтересованные взгляды или улыбаются ему.

Дженсен вздохнул. Джаред был зациклен на нем, потому что он был первым человеком, который проявил к нему интерес, который дал ему настоящую любовь и заботу. Дженсен понимал, что Джаред не очень много думал о своей сексуальности – он был слишком занят тем, чтобы защитить свою маму и самому не пострадать от очередных побоев отца. У Дженсена мелькнула мысль - не нужно ли ему самому сейчас все прекратить, чтобы у Джареда появилась девушка, чтобы он женился в один прекрасный день, завел бы детей. Да, Джареду многое предстоит, и про травму головы нельзя забывать, но было очевидно, что с каждым днем Джареду становилось все лучше, он чувствовал себя уверенней, и Дженсен просто хотел, чтобы он был счастлив настолько, насколько это возможно.

Они заняли свои места, и Джаред стал смотреть в иллюминатор, почти подпрыгивая от возбуждения. Он никогда не летал раньше и был просто в восторге от всего. Дженсен с нежностью смотрел на него, улыбаясь его восторгу, наблюдая, как он вертит головой, сжимает руками свое кресло. Вскоре они были в воздухе, и Джаред наклонился к Дженсену, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - мягко произнес Джаред, - и я не хочу никого, кроме тебя.

Дженсен удивился тому, что Джаред почти угадал его мысли, а тот снова улыбнулся.

\- Ты для меня все, - продолжил он, - и я не хочу жить без тебя, и ты можешь от меня избавиться, только прогнав.  
\- Я никогда не сделал бы так, Джаред, - Дженсен почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать от переполнявших эмоций, - ты тоже для меня все, и я тебя люблю.

\- Тогда у тебя проблемы, - Джаред рассмеялся и прижался ближе, - ты влип по уши, потому что я всегда буду рядом.  
И Дженсен… Дженсен почему-то даже не расстроился, услышав это.

 

***  
Дженсен никогда не был в Диснейленде, и было трудно понять, кто из них с Джаредом больше радовался. Волшебное Королевство и, правда, было волшебным, Дженсен чувствовал, что там царила какая-то удивительная атмосфера. Все дети улыбались, и, самое главное, улыбался Джаред, демонстрируя свои чудесные ямочки.  
Герои из диснеевских мультфильмов были повсюду, но Джаред был совершенно очарован псом Дагом из мультфильма «Вверх». Он много времени провел в отделе игрушек, трогая бесчисленные пушистые копии этого героя, пока, наконец, Дженсен не купил ему самую большую игрушку, которую только смог найти, купил просто для того, чтобы улыбка Джареда не сходила с его лица.  
Первый день измотал их, поэтому следующий они провели, развалившись возле бассейна. Дженсен любил плавать и с размаху нырнул в холодную воду, а когда вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, увидел, что Джаред нерешительно застыл на краю бортика.  
\- Что такое? – и прежде чем услышать ответ, Дженсен уже знал, что случилось.  
\- Я не умею плавать, - Джаред сел на край бассейна и опустил ноги в воду, болтая ими из стороны в сторону. Он, кажется, совсем не боялся, но было видно, что он напряжен, и в глазах мелькнуло то детское, испуганное выражение, которое Дженсен больше никогда не хотел видеть на лице Джареда.  
\- Сейчас самое время научиться, - Дженсен постарался, чтобы это прозвучало беспечно и легко, и брызнул на Джареда водой. – Сейчас здесь мало народу, и бассейн в нашем распоряжении. А потом, когда ты немного научишься, мы можем поехать к морю и купаться там.  
\- Правда? – с сомнением спросил Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул.

\- Кстати, - добавил он, - здесь, в Орландо, есть место, где можно поплавать с дельфинами. Я научу тебя плавать, и мы сходим туда. Отлично я придумал? 

\- Звучит неплохо, - у Джареда засияли глаза, но вдруг в его взгляде промелькнуло странное выражение. - Но я хочу кое-что еще.

\- Чего же? Еще одного Дага? Или поездку в Голливуд?  
\- Нет, - Джаред пошевелил ногой в воде, - я хочу, чтобы мы… чтобы мы сделали кое-что еще, кроме того, чем мы занимаемся. – Он улыбнулся, тепло и обещающе: - Я хочу быть с тобой, Дженсен, хочу тебя.  
Дженсен почувствовал, что его щеки горят, и опустил голову, чтобы немного успокоиться, а потом протянул руку и нежно дотронулся до волос Джареда.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он, наконец. – Хорошо, Джаред, мы сделаем это.

И Дженсен уже не мог дождаться момента, когда ему можно будет начать учить Джареда.

 

12 часть

Дженсен вздрогнул и проснулся. Солнце ярко светило, пробиваясь сквозь неплотно задернутые занавески. Повернувшись, он увидел, что постель рядом с ним пуста.  
Ему даже не было стыдно признаться самому себе, что он запаниковал. Он выскочил из постели и отдернул занавеску. По дорожке, ведущей от их комнаты в мотеле в ресторан, прохаживалось много народу, но Дженсену хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять – Джареда среди них нет, и его сердце начало бешено колотиться. Куда, черт возьми, мог подеваться Джаред?  
Дженсен быстро оделся, и, даже не причесавшись, вышел во влажное тепло улицы, сразу ощутив, как пот каплями катится по лбу. Несмотря на ранний час, было уже довольно жарко, и люди вокруг были одеты в шорты или купальники, и шли на завтрак. Дженсен подумал, что сейчас самое время поплавать, и тут у него в голове промелькнула мысль, где может быть сейчас Джаред.  
Он спустился к широкой, усаженный деревьями площадке возле бассейна; там было уже несколько человек, которые сидели возле воды и завтракали. Дженсен заметил, что три женщины смотрели куда-то, перешептываясь друг с другом и украдкой показывая пальцем на кого-то, и с облегчением понял, что нашел свою пропажу.

Джаред стоял у бассейна, не замечая взглядов, которые на него бросали. Дженсен замер на мгновение, пораженный тем, как потрясающе выглядел Джаред, как он изменился с тех пор, как Дженсен впервые встретился с ним. Это был уже не тощий и испуганный ребенок, а взрослый человек. Уверенный, не смущающийся, не беспокоящийся не о чем.

С минуту Дженсен стоял, любуясь крепким, загорелым телом. Мягкие волны каштановых волос стекали на широкие плечи Джареда. Дженсен ласкал взглядом крепкие мышцы живота, сильные бицепсы, выпуклость в плавках. Дженсен сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Вероятно, не следует так пялиться на своего парня средь бела дня, но Дженсен ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он все еще смотрел, когда Джаред поднял голову и взглянул на него сияющими глазами, затем улыбнулся и нырнул, идеально войдя в голубую воду, оставляя Дженсена потрясенно стоять, приоткрыв рот…

****

Дженсен едва мог сдержать волнение, когда смотрел, как плавает Джаред - осторожными, почти элегантными гребками, длинные ноги и руки красиво двигались под водой. Это смотрелось просто фантастически. Девушки, которых он видел раньше, не сводили с Джареда глаз, и Дженсен улыбнулся, видя, как горят их глаза. Джаред проплыл немного, а затем его голова показалась над поверхностью, и капельки воды стекали ему на глаза.

\- Мы теперь можем поплавать с дельфинами? - невинно спросил Джаред, и Дженсен подумал, уже не в первый раз, что их отношения никогда не будут «нормальными». Независимо от того, что Джареду сейчас намного лучше, он всегда останется по-детски наивным. Может быть, всегда будет бояться чего-нибудь. Джареду лучше, и человек, который несет ответственность за вред, причиненный ему, ушел из его жизни, но ущерб, нанесенный им, все эти побои, насилие, от которых пострадал Джаред, имели последствия. Джареду, вероятно, всегда будет нужна помощь. Дженсен любил Джареда, обожал его, не мог представить свою жизнь без него, но он был реалистом и понимал, что тот всегда будет нуждаться в поддержке. Дженсен хотел вернуться к своей работе, черт возьми, он любил свою работу, но он боялся оставить Джареда одного. Он и мысли не допускал, чтобы поместить Джареда в больницу, туда, где ему будет одиноко и страшно, но он должен вернуться к своей "нормальной" жизни, и он не знал, как это сделать, чтобы не расстроить Джареда.

Но теперь Дженсен предпочел не думать об этом. Он улыбнулся, глядя на Джареда, схватил его за руку, вытаскивая, и они оба барахтались возле бассейна, задыхаясь от смеха.  
\- Да, - ответил Дженсен, - теперь мы можем поплавать с дельфинами.

Парк Бухта Открытий оказался прекрасном местом, туда пускали всего тысячу человек в день, и он был похож на рай. В их группе было восемь человек, и Дженсену практически пришлось держать Джареда, когда он увидел дельфина, хотя Дженсен и сам с трудом удерживался, чтобы не прыгнуть в воду. Потом они плавали, трогали и фотографировались с дельфином, купили все фотографии, которые были сделаны, чтобы потом, дома, это было напоминанием о чудесно проведенном времени.  
Дженсен помнил о том, что плавание было не единственное, что он обещал Джареду, и из-за этого он немного нервничал. Да, они много времени проводили вместе, и это было замечательно, сексуально, и намного лучше, чем представлялось когда-то Дженсену, но сейчас нужно было сделать решительный шаг, и он боялся обидеть или расстроить Джареда, сделать что-то, что может напугать его или оттолкнуть.

****

Они вернулись из парка уставшие, с влажными волосами, пахнущими хлоркой и солью, а Джаред нес целую сумку сувениров и подарков - он настоял на их покупке для Джеффа и Криса.

\- Иди в душ, - сказал Дженсен нежно, забирая из рук Джареда сумку и подталкивая его к ванной. Джаред улыбнулся и убрал мокрые волосы с глаз.

\- Пойдем со мной.

Дженсен на мгновение замолчал, обдумывая данное предложение. Он понимал, что Джаред имел в виду. Закусив губу, он положил руки на широкие плечи Джареда.

\- Уверен?  
\- Я научился плавать, не так ли? - голос Джареда дрогнул: - Дельфины чудесные, но я люблю тебя больше, и я хочу тебя, Дженсен.

Джаред говорил так страстно, так искренне, что Дженсен уступил и подался вперед, целуя его. У губ Джаред был вкус соли, солнца и его самого. Дженсен облизал нижнюю губу, и Джаред нетерпеливо ответил, проникая языком ему в рот. Почувствовав возбуждение Джареда, Дженсен сжал рукой его ширинку. Джаред застонал, откидываясь назад, а Дженсен стянул ему рубашку через голову и дернул его джинсы вниз, стаскивая их вместе с боксерами.  
Душ был забыт. Джаред стоял перед ним, голый, с торчащим членом, почти прижимающимся к плоскому животу. Дженсен сглотнул, чувствуя, что у него перехватило дыхание, а Джаред смотрел на него сияющими глазами.

\- Сними одежду, - прошептал Джаред. – Пожалуйста.  
Дженсен разделся так быстро, что сам от себя не ожидал. Они стояли напротив друг друга, обнаженные, и Дженсен, словно очнувшись, бросился к Джареду и стал жадно его целовать, будто от этого поцелуя зависела его жизнь.  
Дженсену хотелось донести Джареда до кровати на руках, но тот был тяжелый, поэтому Дженсен, нежно держа его за руку, повел в спальню. Джаред послушно лег, увлекая Дженсена за собой, потираясь стоящим членом о его живот, гладя руками Дженсена везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Дженсен нежно успокоил его. Достав смазку из ящика возле кровати, он начал медленно и осторожно растягивать Джареда. Джаред корчился, стонал, теряя контроль, и Дженсен расслабился, и его собственный член стоял так, что было почти больно. Он поднял ноги Джареда и аккуратно положил их себе на плечи, а затем вошел в него с таким благоговением, будто тело Джареда было храмом, великолепным и прекрасным. Дженсен был у него первый; как только он начал двигаться, Джаред заметался под ним, почти рыдая от наслаждения, смазка с его члена капала ему на живот, а потом он кончил, и Дженсен даже не прикоснулся к его члену. Джареда трясло, и он вцепился зубами Дженсену в шею, а Дженсен сходил с ума от ощущения узости, тесноты вокруг своего члена, и он отпустил себя, перестав сдерживаться.  
Потом они лежали, крепко обняв друг друга, словно в этом мире больше никого не существовало.

13 часть

\- Я хочу вернуться к работе. – Дженсен сделал глоток пива. Напротив него Крис сделал то же самое, запустив руку в чашку с чипсами, которую Дженсен поставил на стол. - Я должен вернуться к работе.

\- Как насчет Джареда? – тихо спросил Крис. Джаред в гостиной смотрел телевизор, подогнув под себя длинные ноги, и иногда громко смеялся. Он выглядел загорелым и расслабленным, каштановые волосы блестели. На коленях лежала собака, и Крис нежно улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы он ходил в колледж, - Дженсен потер лицо. - Это будет трудно для него, но есть курсы повышения квалификации в обычных школах. Я не думаю, что они помогут, но... - он покачал головой, не зная, как объяснить то, что его беспокоит. – Джаред должен знать, что он такой же, как все. Это ему необходимо, Крис.  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - Крис открыл еще одну бутылку пива. - Я понимаю, что тебе нужно вернуться к работе, Дженсен, тебя ведь не было около девяти месяцев, и весь персонал тебя ждет, даже больше, чем пациенты. - Он улыбнулся: - Боже, Дженсен, он выглядит так охренительно хорошо, ты потрясающе о нем заботишься.  
\- Стараюсь, - Дженсен почувствовал, что сердце застучало быстрее, впрочем, он всегда начинал волноваться, когда разговор заходил о Джареде. - Я просто сам не свой от того, что люблю этого парня, люблю и не хочу потерять то, что у нас есть, но я не могу сидеть дома. – Дженсен посмотрел в сторону зала, где Джаред играл с собакой, опрокидывая ее на пол и теребя, а Сэди заливисто лаяла, - я люблю свою работу, люблю помогать людям, но ведь и Джаред нуждается в моей помощи. 

\- Да, одному Богу известно, что случилось бы с ним, если бы ты не вмешался в ту ночь.

Дженсен часто думал об этом, задаваясь вопросом, что случилось бы тогда, с ужасом осознавая, что Джаред мог вернуться обратно к отцу или даже умереть. Он думал о матери Джареда, о ее ужасной жизни, о нелепой смерти. Джаред все еще скучал по ней, вспоминал ее. Да, Дженсен спас его, но у него были сомнения в том, что они вместе смогут вести нормальный образ жизни, сомнения насчет их будущего. Дженсен знал, что он не сможет жить без Джареда, но он понимал, что не все так просто. Возможно, Джареду было бы лучше с кем-то другим, с кем-то, кто даст Джареду больше, чем может дать Дженсен. К тому же Джаред мог бы встретить хорошую девушку. Они обсуждали это с Джаредом много раз, но Дженсен все равно боялся, что не только не восстановит «повреждения» Джареда, а еще больше разрушит его.  
\- Перестаньте так много думать, доктор Эклз, - Крис усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Это вредно для головы.  
\- Я волнуюсь, - признался Дженсен.  
\- Я знаю, - Крис похлопал Дженсена по плечу. – Но хочу огорчить тебя – если ты думаешь, что ему будет лучше без тебя, то знай – он не проживет без тебя и минуты. Боже, Дженсен, этот малыш любит тебя, это видно сразу. Он очень тебя любит.

\- Да, - нервно улыбнулся Дженсен, - я просто хочу...

\- Желания иногда сбываются, - сказал Крис, и Дженсен нахмурился. Что, черт возьми, Крис имел в виду?

****

\- Ее зовут Саманта, - Крис протянул карточку, и Дженсен взял ее. - Она окончила курсы по работе с умственно отсталыми людьми. Ее рекомендуют, и я думаю, что Джареду было бы полезно с ней пообщаться.  
\- Умственно отсталых? – Дженсен ненавидел это выражение, хотя понимал, что все так и есть. Джаред умственно отсталый, и независимо от того, насколько сам Дженсен будет игнорировать этот факт, ситуация в ближайшее время не изменится.  
\- Это звучит жестко, но, Дженсен, я гарантирую, что Сэм поможет Джареду и, в свою очередь, также поможет тебе, - Крис похлопал Дженсена по руке, - она обычно начинает с посещения на дому, а затем собирает своих клиентов в небольшие группы. Все ее пациенты с отклонениями, и я знаю, что после ее терапии многим становилось лучше. Джаред прекрасно себя чувствует, думаю, ему уже пора общаться с другими людьми, а ты можешь вернуться на работу с чистой совестью.  
\- Мы можем встретиться с ней? – Дженсен почувствовал, что ведет себя, словно чокнутая мамаша, но он и был чокнутым – он был влюблен.  
\- Думаю, в эти выходные. Она обожает собак и китайскую еду на вынос, так что это место будет раем для нее. 

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен в порыве чувств обнял Криса. - Большое спасибо. Я многим обязан тебе, Крис, и Джаред тоже. Даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить.  
\- Мне тоже нравится китайская кухня, - Крис похлопал Дженсена по спине. - Просто имей это в виду, и все будет отлично.

****

Сэм оказалась привлекательной рыжеволосой женщиной лет сорока, ее улыбка просто обезоруживала, и Дженсен заметил, что Джаред смотрит на нее с интересом.  
\- Что ж, - Сэм села на пол, скрестив ноги, - расскажи мне о себе, Джаред.

\- Он молодец, - вставил Дженсен, - мы так гордимся им.

\- Джаред, - Сэм улыбнулась, слегка хлопнув Дженсена на руке. - Я хочу услышать самого Джареда.

Джаред улыбнулся застенчиво, и на его розовых щеках появились ямочки.

\- Мой отец делал больно мне и моей маме. Он никогда не позволял нам оставаться на одном месте надолго, и моей голове никогда не становилось лучше. Сейчас он в тюрьме, потому что из-за него мы врезались в стену, и моя мама никогда не больше не проснется. - Джаред взглянул на Сэм и вытер глаза. Дженсен хотел обнять его, прижать к себе, но не поддался искушению, а просто наклонился и коснулся его рукой, давая понять, что он рядом.

\- А что насчет школы? – мягко спросила Сэм.

\- Я не часто туда ходил, - Джаред опустил взгляд, - я… я нигде не задерживался надолго, и часто папа не отпускал меня, потому что люди могли увидеть мои синяки, понять, что мне было больно.  
Сэм сглотнула. Дженсен заметил, что в ее взгляде появилось сочувствие. Она наклонилась и прижала Джареда к себе, а тот попытался отстраниться, и краска залила его лицо.

\- Ты хотел бы учиться, Джаред? - спросила она.

\- Больше всего на свете, - прошептал Джаред, и Дженсен почувствовал облегчение.  
Пришла уверенность - все будет в порядке.

 

14 часть

Джаред склонился над книгой, от усердия чуть высунув язык. Дженсен смотрел на него со смесью беспокойства и нежности. В последние несколько недель он видел, что Джаред делает огромные успехи, но Джаред, казалось, решил разом наверстать упущенное за все годы, и Дженсен немного беспокоился о нем.  
Дженсен вернулся к работе более месяца назад, и все, казалось, было просто отлично. Джаред три дня в неделю ходил к Сэм, другие два дня с был Крисом. Сэди везде была рядом с Джаредом, где бы он ни был, молчаливая, верная спутница. И все же Дженсен не мог отпустить прошлое, изводил себя мыслями о Джареде, вспоминая день, когда они впервые встретились, о его синяках и душевных страданиях, о смерти его мамы, о том, что было с ним в доме родителей.  
Сейчас они с Джаредом как будто были на равных – партнеры, друзья, любовники, но Дженсен все же опекал его, был для него и отцом, и матерью, Джаред физически нуждался в нем. И ночами Дженсен часто не мог уснуть, задаваясь вопросом – что будет дальше. Получатся ли у них когда-нибудь нормальные отношения, смогут ли они справиться с проблемами Джареда?

Он наблюдал за Джаредом со странной смесью гордости и возбуждения. Видел, как Джаред читал про себя, двигая губами, иногда удивленно поднимая брови, а футболка соблазнительно обтягивала его тело. Дженсен думал, что делать - пойти и принять холодный душ, или сгрести Джареда в охапку и преподать ему другой урок, более приятный, чем чтение.

\- Ты смотришь на меня, - Джаред поднял голову, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке. - Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь.

\- Ты делаешь успехи, - Дженсен тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Да, Сэм очень рада за меня, - Джаред погладил обложку книги – это была книга доктора Сьюз «Кот в шляпе». - Она говорит, что я нормальный, как все.

– Отлично, - Дженсен сиял от гордости, - а что она говорит, сможешь ты ходить в школу?  
\- Возможно, - Джаред отложил книгу, и подвинулся к Дженсену, кладя голову ему на колени в опасной близости от уже начавшего твердеть члена, - я уже лучше пишу, и она сказала, что ты на меня хорошо влияешь, – Джаред хихикнул, - но я думаю, что это неправда. Ты меня отвлекаешь, - он подвинулся еще ближе, - я никогда не выучусь, если ты продолжишь отвлекать меня.  
\- Чему ты уже научился? – хрипло прошептал Дженсен, - скажи мне.

\- Тому, что я ничто без тебя. - Джаред задрожал, а потом прижался горячим ртом к губам Дженсена, - и что я так тебя люблю, Дженсен, так тебя люблю…

\- Я тоже очень сильно люблю тебя, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен, начиная его целовать, - хочу тебя.

\- Пойдем в кровать? - голос Джареда звучал умоляюще, - пожалуйста, Дженсен.  
\- Да, - Дженсен расплылся в довольной улыбке. - Пойдем в постель...

Они по-прежнему не делали этого очень часто. Джаред лежал перед Дженсеном, сладкий и соблазнительный - длинные загорелые ноги приглашающе раздвинуты, лицо горит от удовольствия и нетерпения. От всего этого у Дженсена срывало крышу.

Дженсен наклонился и поцеловал Джареда, ласково и нежно. Джаред шипел, стонал, прижимался ближе, еще шире раздвигая ноги.

\- Боже, Джаред, - хрипел Дженсен, - Джаред...

\- Пожалуйста, - Джерад лихорадочно шарил руками по телу Дженсена, шептал, метался, - пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.

Дженсен медленно раскрывал его с такой заботой и вниманием, будто боясь сломать. Джаред хрипло застонал, нетерпеливо дергаясь.

\- Я не стеклянный, - прошептал он, - пожалуйста, Дженсен. Я не разобьюсь.

И Дженсен поцеловал его, жестко и быстро, входя в жаркое и узкое, беря в руку стоящий член Джареда, двигая рукой в такт своим движениям внутри, шептал о том, как он нужен Дженсену, как он его любит. Джаред извивался под ним, улыбался, весь взъерошенный, с розовыми от удовольствия щеками. В эти моменты они всегда были равными, и Дженсен хотел, чтобы так было всегда…

****  
Субботние вечера в приемном покое всегда отравляли жизнь Дженсена; даже сейчас, когда он был рад вернуться к работе, эти вечерние смены не приносили никакого удовольствия.  
Джаред был с Крисом, тот играл на гитаре в свободное время, и сегодня у него был концерт в местном баре. Дженсен долго инструктировал их, как себя вести. Крис смеялся, а Джаред был недоволен. Дженсен знал, что, несмотря на проблемы, Джаред ненавидел, когда с ним обращаются, как с ребенком, ненавидел, когда Дженсен иногда вел себя, как родитель, в то время, как должен был вести себя, как любовник. Прошлая жизнь Джареда превращалась в далекое воспоминание, он начинал становиться самостоятельным. Джаред был все более сильным, более уверенным, и Дженсен радовался этому, но в глубине души его грызло беспокойство - может быть, все шло слишком быстро? Он настолько привык ухаживать за Джаредом, что не мог остановиться, не мог себя отпустить, и стал задаваться вопросом - когда он успел стать таким уродом, помешанным на контроле?

****  
\- Дженсен, - одна из медсестер потянула его за рукав, - в третьем кабинете сидит какой-то парень. Он ранен, немного расстроен и просит тебя.

На мгновение Дженсен ощутил, как паника затопила его. Он провел рукой по лицу, а затем практически подбежал к кабинету, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Отдернув шторки на входе, он чуть не упал, когда увидел Криса, который сидел на каталке. Из раны на лбу у него текла кровь, а пальцы посинели и опухли.

\- Что такое, черт возьми? - Дженсен сел рядом с другом и надел перчатки, прижимая ватную прокладку ко лбу Криса. Внутри боролись любопытство и стремление оказать помощь. - Что случилось?

\- В баре произошла драка, так, из-за пустяка. Ничего особенного. - Крис задрожал. – Какой-то мудак потянул нас со сцены, сломал гитару… Только посмотри на мои пальцы, - он сглотнул, - дерьмо... 

 

\- Джаред? - сердце Дженсена билось так сильно, что он подумал, что сейчас просто грохнется в обморок. - Джаред был с тобой.

\- Я в порядке, - раздался голос за спиной, и Дженсен чуть не застонал от облегчения, когда сильные руки обхватили его за талию. – Дженсен, я в порядке.

Джаред был бледен, под глазами залегли тени, но он был здесь, рядом, и Дженсену хотелось крепко прижать его к себе.  
\- Джаред, я так...

\- Я понимаю, - Джаред усадил Дженсена рядом с Крисом, - но ты должен перестать беспокоиться, Дженсен. Я большой мальчик, - он покраснел. - Я вырос, и теперь мне нужно научиться заботиться о себе.

\- Сегодня он был на высоте, - Крис начал перечислять все заслуги Джареда, а Дженсен ощутил укол вины за то, что сейчас, когда ранен Крис, они по-прежнему говорят о Джареде. - Он вывел меня оттуда, вызвал скорую помощь. Без него я бы просто пропал.  
\- Я заполнил форму для скорой, - голос Джареда звучал гордо и уверенно, - ведь Сэм научила меня писать.  
\- О, Джаред, - Дженсену хотелось плакать, но впервые за долгое время это были бы слезы радости, а не горя. - Джаред...

Джаред улыбнулся, похлопал Криса по плечу и быстро обнял Дженсена.

\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, - прошептал он, выходя из кабинета, оставляя Дженсена делать свою работу. - Я тебя люблю.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал Дженсен. В горле перехватило, и он просто смотрел Джареду вслед, почти беззвучно прошептав еще раз: - Я знаю...

 

15 часть

\- Я думаю, что он более чем готов к школе, - Сэм потягивала кофе и улыбалась.

Дженсен разглядывал свои ладони и пытался придумать, что на это ответить. Они обсуждали эту тему несколько раз, и он всегда старался придумать предлог, чтобы остановить Джареда, оставить его дома. Он открыл рот, но не нашел, что сказать.

\- Не ищите отговорок, доктор Эклз. - Сэм поставила чашку на стол. – Хватит.  
\- Я думаю... - Дженсен почувствовал укол вины. Джаред ушел гулять с Сэди, поэтому они с Сэм могли поговорить наедине. Дженсен понимал, что пора принять то, что Джаред начинает вести себя как взрослый, понимал, что нужно быть более уверенным в нем, начать доверять ему, доверять себе.  
\- Я думала, что после инцидента с твоим другом Крисом ситуация изменится. У Джареда все началось плохо, но он больше не ребенок, Дженсен, он взрослый человек, и его знания и уверенность в себе множатся с каждым днем. Ты не имеешь права пытаться удержать его, даже если оправдываешь себя тем, что ему так будет лучше.  
\- Я знаю, Сэм, - Дженсен почувствовал себя потерянным, виноватым. – Я люблю его, прошептал он, опустив голову, - слишком сильно.

\- Как можно не любить его? - Сэм наклонилась и похлопала его по колену. - Он хороший человек, Дженсен, в нем нет ни капли жестокости, но он не глуп, и не нужно так уж сильно опекать его. Пусть много лет он жил, как в аду, но он пытается преодолеть эти проблемы, пытается начать все заново. Последнее, что ему нужно – чтобы ты удерживал его, Дженсен, чтобы ты стал тем, кто разрушит все его старания.

Резко подняв голову, Дженсен почувствовал, как ярость затопляет его.

\- Я никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного! Черт возьми, как ты можешь говорить так! Как ты можешь даже предполагать это? 

\- Есть и другие формы жестокого обращения, Дженсен, не только физические. Я знаю, ты никогда бы сознательно не обидел его, но удерживая его, ты ухудшаешь ситуацию. Он должен начать жить своей жизнью, и ему надо ходить в школу.

\- Его навыки чтения и письма, конечно, стали лучше, и он прекрасно все осознает. Просто каждый раз, когда он выходит из дома, я волнуюсь – вдруг что-то случится? Он… он по-прежнему нуждается в уходе, ты знаешь. По-прежнему нуждается, чтобы о нем заботились, - Дженсен вздохнул, кусая нижнюю губу. - Я хочу, чтобы мы были на равных, но боюсь, что этого никогда не произойдет.  
\- Дженсен, ты должен дать ему шанс. Ты знаешь, что он хочет работать? Работать с животными или детьми, хочет приносить деньги в дом, чтобы отплатить тебе за все то, что ты сделал для него. Очень хочет, - она закусила губу и вытерла глаза, - он хочет купить надгробие для своей матери, давать деньги на благотворительный фонд, который помогает детям, подвергшимся насилию. У этого мальчика доброе сердце, Дженсен, у него только начало все получаться, и во многом благодаря тебе. Не порть то, что ты сумел сделать, пусть идет в школу, позволь ему учиться. Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо... 

Дженсен почувствовал комок в горле. Притянув к себе Сэм, он крепко обнял ее.  
\- Я был неправ, - сказал он, наконец.  
\- Не говори этого мне, скажи Джареду, - она похлопала его по спине. – Позволь ему идти своей дорогой, Дженсен. Привыкай к этому.

 

***  
Теперь, казалось, Джаред говорил только про школу. Он прилежно делал домашнюю работу, читал книги, которые Сэм давала ему, писал упражнения в тетрадке, тщательно, медленно, осторожно, боясь ошибиться. У него появились друзья, он часто рассказывал о них, о том, чем они занимаются вместе. Дженсен ощущал от этого и удовольствие, и боль. Слушать, как любимый человек с нежностью и волнением говорит о ком-то другом, было довольно трудно. Птенец распускал крылья, учился летать, и Дженсен боялся, что однажды тот не вернется в родное гнездо.

Иногда, после ночной смены, он приходил в школу, посмотреть. Заведение Саманты было небольшим и уютным, удовлетворяющим все потребности учеников. Дженсен втайне гордился тем, что Джаред был самым успевающим среди всех.  
Джаред стал более сильным, он знал, чего хочет, учился отстаивать свои интересы. Он не боялся первым заговорить с кем-либо, уверенно вел беседу, без запинок и заикания.  
Гусеница превратилась в прекрасную бабочку, и Дженсен мог только стоять в стороне, словно зритель, и от этого его захлестывал такой водоворот эмоций, что он даже не знал, какие чувства испытывает. 

****  
\- Мы все еще друзья? - Джаред сидел на диване, читая книгу. Он наблюдал, как Дженсен вошел с холодным пивом, протягивая ему одну бутылку. Во взгляде Джареда плескалось беспокойство. – Ответь, Дженсен.

\- Ты знаешь, что да, Джаред, - Дженсен сел рядом и положил руку ему на плечо, прижимая ближе. - Больше, чем друзья.

\- В школе нет никого, Дженсен, - глаза Джареда ярко засияли, - нет никого, похожего на тебя.

\- Разве это плохо? – Дженсен почувствовал противный холод в груди. 

\- Для них – да. – Джаред прижался ближе. - Очень плохо.

\- Да, - Дженсен опрокинул Джареда, и они упали на диван. Книга, которую держал в руках Джаред, со стуком ударилась об пол. – Им не повезло, да?

Джаред рассмеялся, легко и счастливо.

\- Я люблю школу, - сказал он, становясь серьезным, - но тебя я люблю больше.

\- Я знаю, малыш.

\- И если ты не хочешь, чтобы я туда ходил, я не пойду. – Это прозвучало, словно приговор, и Дженсен понял, что никогда больше не хочет слышать подобное. Он покачал головой и прижал Джареда еще крепче.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты учился, детка, - прошептал он. – Пусть я не всегда это показывал, но я так горжусь тобой, Джаред, так горжусь, ты много достиг. 

\- Я больше не позволю причинить мне боль, - Джаред поцеловал его, обнимая так крепко, словно хотел вжаться в него, стать одним целым. - Не позволю им причинить боль мне или тебе, - он прижался еще ближе, хотя ближе уже было невозможно. – Не позволю, не позволю.

\- Никто не обидит нас, Джаред. - Дженсен поцеловал непослушные волосы, провел рукой по их мягкому шелку. – Никто.

Джаред вздохнул и опустил голову на грудь Дженсену. Он лежал сверху, и Дженсену было неудобно и тяжело, но он только крепче обнял Джареда…

 

16 часть

 

Летом они решили подыскать новый дом.

Квартира Дженсена стала тесной – Сэди выросла, у Джареда появилось много книг. Дженсен хотел дом где-нибудь в пригороде, чтобы был свой участок, чтобы можно было завести еще одну собаку. Он чувствовал, что город начинает его подавлять, и, хотя он все еще любил свою работу, понимал, что пришло время поменять жилье, найти что-то, удобное для них обоих.  
Джаред был взволнован и хотел участвовать в поиске, нашел много глянцевых брошюр, смотрел вместе с Дженсеном сайты в интернете. В больнице платили неплохо, но обучение Джареда был не из дешевых, и хотя они получили материальную поддержку из больницы, финансы все же пока находились в плачевном состоянии. Дженсен видел, что Джареда это очень сильно расстраивает, видел, что Джаред не хочет зависеть от него, желая тоже зарабатывать деньги, вносить свою лепту в их бюджет. Джаред тяжело переживал это, сердился, и Дженсен не знал, как успокоить его, какие слова подобрать, чтобы утешить. Джаред, конечно, шел вперед семимильными шагами, но работа в ближайшем будущем ему не светила, и Дженсен чувствовал его разочарование из-за того, что они вынуждены отказываться от покупки каждого дома, который находили по объявлениям. Денег не хватало, и к тому же они никогда не смогут позволить себе ипотеку.

В конце концов, их спасательным кругом стала Сэм. Она спросила Джареда, не хотел бы он вести некоторые уроки в ее школе. Ничего важного, только самое основное, но это была оплачиваемая работа, и это было бы полезно им обоим. Джаред был на седьмом небе и постоянно говорил об этом, и Дженсен с удовольствием наблюдал, как расцветает его любимый, видел радость на его лице, когда он принес домой свой первый чек, видел, как сияют его глаза, когда Джаред открыл свой счет в банке. Джаред был так счастлив, что Дженсен перестал беспокоиться, чувствуя гордость за него. Первый заработок Джареда отметили походом в ресторан, и Джаред платил за все. Они выпили тогда слишком много вина и шли домой, держа друг друга, обнимаясь, целуясь, и Дженсен чувствовал, что так сильно любит Джареда, что даже больно в груди.

В тот вечер в постели все было по-другому. Джаред уверенно лег на Дженсена, целовал его, лизал, гладил своими большими руками по телу, шептал слова любви и страсти, и еще разные грязные словечки. Это был другой Джаред, совершенно непохожий на робкого парня, которого Дженсен встретил когда-то ночью в больнице, уже не тот испуганный человек, который боялся собственной тени. Этот Джаред был чувственный и уверенный, этот Джаред знал, чего Дженсен хотел и желал. Дженсен даже не представлял, насколько все изменилось, пока этот «новый» Джаред не толкнул его на кровать и не насадился на его болезненно возбужденный член. Он прижался грудью к тяжело дышащему Дженсену и стал двигаться. Джаред быстро и жестко опускался и поднимался, скользил на его члене, и Дженсен кончил почти сразу, а Джаред за ним. Теплая влага брызнула Дженсену на грудь и живот, и Джаред разморенно улыбался, повалившись в объятия Дженсена...

****  
Дом был довольно старый, и риэлтор знала об этом. Дженсен вздохнул, глядя на облупившуюся краску, на обшарпанные решетки. Кое-где по углам был свален уголь, стены в саже. Ванная комната была, видимо, такая древняя, что даже самой ванны в ней не было, а на кухне обнаружились лишь два стола и старая плита, вся в пятнах жира. Неудивительно, что дом стоил чертовски дешево. Дженсен сглотнул и посмотрел в окно, изумленно приоткрыв рот.  
Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простирались лишь поля кукурузы и мягкое голубое небо. Вдалеке паслись лошадь и несколько овец. Рядом с домом был сарай, довольно в хорошем состоянии, возле него в пыли лежал облезлый кот. Джаред подошел и положил голову Дженсену на плечо, прошептав:  
\- Мне нравится. Здесь очень, очень хорошо.

\- Над домом придется долго работать, - возразил Дженсен.

\- Я умею красить, - Джареда сиял. – И я жил в местах, где было намного хуже.

Дженсен вспомнил, какая жизнь была у Джареда раньше. Как его отец переезжал из города в город, и что у Джареда действительно никогда не было дома. Он сглотнул и покачал головой.

\- Если тебе здесь нравится...

\- А тебе? - Джаред склонил голову набок и прижался ближе, легонько целуя Дженсена в шею. Риэлтор снисходительно улыбалась и рылась в сумочке.

\- Мы могли бы поговорить о снижении цены, - сказала она осторожно, - если вы оба этого хотите.

Дженсен понял тогда, с уверенностью понял, что этот деревенский старый дом станет их домом, и вдруг почувствовал такое тепло, такую радость, что готов был взлететь от счастья.  
\- Да, - одновременно произнесли они с Джаредом, и риэлтор рассмеялся. – Мы берем его…

 

****  
Оказалось, что Джаред обладает просто талантом по обустройству дома.

Каждый день, когда Дженсен возвращался, Джаред что-то красил, и в воздухе стоял сильный запах краски, а мазки на лице Джареда были будто палитра, показывая, каким цветом он красил сегодня. Джаред отмыл плиту и кафель на кухне, заплатил за установку ванной, купил диван и стулья для гостиной. Дженсен наблюдал, как дом на глазах становится уютным гнездышком для них обоих, тем, чего никогда раньше не было у Джареда.

Скоро Дженсен заметил, что возле их дома скопился просто небольшой зверинец из бездомных животных – тот ободранный кот, которого он видел в их первый визит сюда, две потрепанные курицы, небольшой поросенок и еще петух, который кукарекал так громко, что никакая сигнализация не понадобилась бы. Было во всем этом что-то детское и невинное, что, вероятно, всегда останется с Джаредом, и чему Дженсен не мог сказать «нет». Дженсен знал, что так влюблен в него, что становился порой глупым влюбленным дураком, но он благодарил Бога каждый день, благодарил за то, что послал ему Джареда, ведь, если разобраться, не только Дженсен спас Джареда, но и Джаред спас его…

****  
Новоселье устроили за две недели до Дня благодарения. Крис, Джефф и Сэм были почетными гостями, и Дженсен наблюдал, как они ходили по дому, любуясь делом рук Джареда, разглядывая их животных.  
Дженсен стоял на крыльце и смотрел на закат над дальними полями. Джефф подошел к нему, держа бутылку пива в руке.

\- Ты должен гордиться собой, - сказал он, подталкивая Дженсена плечом, - ты сделал его жизнь чудесной, и он вернул тебе все сполна. Вы оба - черт возьми, я вам завидую - я никогда не видел такой любви и преданности раньше, думаю, вам предстоит долгая жизнь вместе.

Дженсен промолчал – не было слов, чтобы передать, как он счастлив. Джефф был прав, они действительно любили друг друга, и проводили вместе все время, и, наконец, стали равноправными. Джаред поддерживал Дженсена, Дженсен поддерживал Джареда.

Джаред разговаривал с Сэм, и когда Дженсен вошел, поднял глаза сразу же, будто физически чувствуя близость Дженсена. Дженсен улыбнулся Сэм, и она улыбнулась в ответ, что-то шепча на ухо Джареду, а потом отошла, похлопав Дженсена по плечу.

\- Хорошая вечеринка, да? – глаза Джареда сияли. Он великолепно выглядел, загорелый, сильный, и никаких синяков и шрамов, и Дженсен не сдержался. Он схватил Джареда, жадно целуя его, прижимая к себе, ощущая сладкий вкус его невинных губ.

\- Да, - Дженсен трогал губами его губы, - великолепная. Благодаря тебе.

Джаред покраснел.

\- Я хотел, чтобы это было началом нашей совместной жизни, - сказал он, наконец, - как будто мы поженились, да?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Дженсен не мог подобрать других слов сейчас, и даже эти три наиболее важные из них, казалось, не передают всего того, что сейчас он чувствовал.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - Джаред улыбнулся, такой счастливый, такой уверенный, - и без тебя, кто знает, где я был бы сейчас. Раньше вокруг была только боль, мое тело, мой ум, все страдало. А потом я встретил тебя. В тот день, когда я впервые увидел тебя, все сразу перестало болеть и… и я просто не знаю, как благодарить тебя.

Дженсен огляделся – красивый дом, друзья и любовь окружали их.

\- Просто помолись и закрой глаза, - прошептал он.

И Джаред сделал это…


End file.
